


Never To Take For Granted

by quimmble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Follows Canon Timeline, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Promnis - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tags to be added as needed, canon divergent for relationships only, gladnoct - Freeform, like really slow burn im so sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimmble/pseuds/quimmble
Summary: Ignis develops feelings for his prince's best friend, and it's clear the other feels the same. Time and events seem to play against them in confessing to one another. Is it wishful thinking to believe they could ever be romantically involved when their lives are falling apart around them?





	Never To Take For Granted

**Author's Note:**

> This was NOT supposed to be a fic that follows canon to the very end. This is the monster child of my own hands that was supposed to just be a cute one shot, but alas.....I hope everyone enjoys, anyways! ;w;

Noctis was never a sociable guy, Ignis knew this well. In all his time advising the boy, he’s seen little to no interest in befriending people from school. Any group projects were a miserable scene to witness of Noctis not speaking much and just doing what he needed to do to be done with it. Ignis would encourage him to open up more to make friends, but the crown prince was much too closed off, sheltered and guarded from those who would try to wiggle their way into being his friend for whatever purposes they had.

“You don’t make friends from school either.” He had argued once, and Ignis couldn’t really fight that.  
  
Ignis was just too busy to make friends, and maybe that was the same in Noctis’ case. He didn’t push it much anymore, instead focusing on his own friendship with the prince and maintaining that bridge of communication.  
Years passed and soon Noctis was in high school, living in his own apartment and seemingly trying to be more independent.

It was an utter surprise to the chamberlain when he drove up to the school one day to pick Noctis up only to see that he was talking to a blonde boy at the schools’ front gates. Ignis watched, noting the way they both smiled and laughed and exchanged what Ignis could only assume where numbers. When Noctis waved bye to the other student and came walking up to the car, Ignis looked forward again, waiting for Noctis to scoot into the back seat and deflate.

“Who’s that?” Ignis asked then, eyeing the prince in the rearview mirror as he tapped away on his phone.

“A friend.” He said simply, smirking at his phone screen absentmindedly before looking up to see Ignis smiling.  
“What?”

“Nothing at all. I’m just glad to see you’re making friends.” He admitted, driving them away from the school towards Noctis’ apartment.

The dark-haired boy huffed a bit, pocketing his phone to slouch in the seat. “We get along is all. He doesn’t feel like….a leech.”

Ignis quirked a brow at the word but didn’t push it further. A leech…did the others who tried to befriend him only seem to want to focus on his royalty? They must come off as fake. Despite the prince being closed off, he was aware of many things, including how to tell when people were trying to get things out of him. Ignis trusted his judgment.

For a while Ignis would pick up some tidbits about Noctis new friend as the prince opened up about him.  
  
His name was Prompto.  
He was 15, the same as Noctis.  
He enjoyed photography and jogging.

It wasn’t until Noctis asked if Prompto could come over that Ignis officially got to meet him. Of course, Ignis was put in a position of having to do a background check on the blonde before such a thing could come about. His adoptive parents were never around. He practically lived alone. He had decent grades in school and was underwhelmingly normal. With a clear pass, Ignis gave Noctis the go ahead to let him over for a night of gaming.

Ignis answered the door after hearing the upbeat knock, looking down to see the blonde there with his silly styled hair and dressed down appearance. His freckled face heated a bit looking at Ignis standing there, and it peaked a curiosity in the retainer. Shy, wasn’t he?

“H-Hey! I’m Prompto.”

“I’m very aware. Do come in.” Ignis stepped aside, letting the awkward boy enter.

Prompto was relieved to see Noctis wave him over from the couch, greeting him so casually as he joined him and took the extra controller. They bantered, and Ignis took in the sight.

“Just finished downloading it. It’s good to go.”

“No way! I still can’t believe you got ahold of a copy…I heard the pre-release lines were insane!”

“What can I say? I have my sources.”

“Indeed. One such being myself. You’re welcome.” Ignis stated from the kitchen, starting on dinner.

Prompto glanced over the couch at him, then sunk down when Ignis looked up. Shy indeed.

“Do you enjoy vegetables, Prompto?” Ignis asked then, seeing the blonde spikes of his hair jolt at being mentioned before he lifted his face.

“Yeah! I can eat pretty much anything, honestly. Not picky here!” He chuckled nervously.

“That so? Perhaps you can help encourage our dear prince to follow your example.”

Noctis made an annoyed noise, killing Prompto’s character on screen and earning a shout from the blonde who called him a cheater.

“Pay attention then, dude.” He said coolly with a smirk, Prompto jabbing him with an elbow then and demanding a rematch.

Ignis smiled a bit, focusing on the meal and enjoying the sight of Noctis letting loose for once. In conversation, Ignis found the blonde to be rather charming. He was shy but playful. He was personable and tried to keep conversation flowing, a trait Ignis liked a lot. It kept Noctis engaged and talking, more than Ignis has ever seen him do before. It pulled opinions from the prince he’d never hear were it just the two of them. Truly, this blonde friend of his was something else. All smiles and large blue eyes.

As dinner was served up, the boys opted to eat at the breakfast bar. Noctis took his time to eat, use to such a spread, but Prompto seemed hesitant to touch anything, staring at the plate with a look of amazement.

“You…cooked all this yourself?” He asked then when Ignis looked to him curiously.

“I did. I hope it’s to your liking? I didn’t think to ask if you were allergic to anything, I apologize.”

Prompto’s eyes brightened, picking up his fork. “I’m not! Even if I was, I’d totally not miss out on a five-star meal like this!” He began to eat and Ignis shook his head, amused.

“Hardly…I’m no chef. This is just something I dabble in casually.” Ignis clarified, pushing up his frames and beginning to eat himself. He eyed Prompto though, seeing the blonde theatrically melt and groan around the food in his mouth.

“Six, this is _amazing_. Are you sure you’re not a five-star chef? It’s seriously hard to believe. This is incredible!”

Ignis shuffled a bit on his feet, the praise making him swell pridefully a bit. He did some cooking classes and read up on a lot of things he knew Noctis liked so he’d have a wide variety to make. He also took close note in his health classes on a well-balanced diet, handling carbs and nutrients. He wasn’t a health nut by any means, but he wanted to make sure Noctis was eating the best he could. Still, the efforts seemed worth while hearing such praise from the other. Noctis didn’t even say as much, used to such luxuries on the daily.

“Well…thank you. Do enjoy.” The advisor finally replied, smiling to himself as he ate with them, listening to them chat on about new game releases and the dread of the upcoming exams this year.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

A year goes by and Ignis is enlisted officially into the Crownsguard. He’s eighteen now and with the few years of physical training he’s had with Gladiolus, he’s filled in well and strong. His mind sharp and body in shape, the trials of Crownsguard entry tests were a breeze. A small celebration was held in a meeting room for him. Gladio, Noctis and Prompto all attended, along with a few Crownsguard who were in his classes. Cor was floating around somewhere speaking with a few other higher officials. Ignis felt it was all unnecessary, but even the King himself encouraged it. He couldn’t truly decline with such a proud look on his majesty’s expression.

His closest friends all stood near the punch table laughing it up when Ignis joined them.

“Hey, congrats. Nice to see you joining the ranks.” Gladio greeted him, lifting his cup of beverage.

“Thank you.” His response is practiced, having said it pretty much all day after the ceremony.

Noctis was stuffing his face with a sweet of some kind when Prompto passed him, coming to Ignis’ side.

“I knew you’d make it! I mean…you’re so smart and all.” He grinned, those freckles on his cheeks popping on his pale skin.

Ignis smirked a bit, hiding it behind his drink. “Smart and all? You say so as if you’re anything but.”

Prompto flushed a bit. “You mean it?”

Ignis’ eyes gleamed a little watching him, giving him a small nod.

“Well…if you think I am…I was thinking of joining the Crownsguard, too. Once I’m old enough, that is!”

Gladio snorted a bit, leaning against Ignis to look down at the blonde with a quirked brow.  
“You’re just as scrawny as our prince here. Think you really got what it takes?”

Noctis glared from Prompto’s side, mouth still full of whatever he’s gotten his hands on, but Ignis was too focused on the determined flame in Prompto’s bright blue eyes as he puffed up his chest at Gladio.

“I’d like to try. I…I want to help protect Noctis, too!”

The declaration makes Gladio hum in thought, Noctis blinking at his friend a little surprised. Ignis couldn’t look away, his hand placing itself on the blonde’s shoulder then.

“You’ve not much time to prepare in that case. If you’re certain…I can speak with Cor about you taking lessons with Gladio.” Ignis offered.

Prompto’s expression softened as he looked to the advisor, bright and hopeful.  
“You’d do that? For me?”

Ignis smiles openly this time, not paying mind to the interested grin on Gladio’s lips at the whole situation playing out before him.

“We’ll have to see. But I’ll certainly put in a good word for you.”

He removes his lingering hand then, drinking some more before being pulled away by someone approaching to congratulate him. He could still feel those blue eyes on him, lingering in a way that Ignis had to focus on the words spoken to him to not be distracted.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

Time seemed to speed by. Ignis was heavily wrapped with his new responsibilities as a Crownsguard, and with his advancement, his position would be taken more seriously as an advisor to the future King. He was requested to join more meetings, taking notes to go over with Noctis. Between that, finishing his schooling, training, and tending to the prince, Ignis hardly had time for much else on the side. He did manage to dabble in changing up his look to be more suited for the advisor life, and it drew many eyes his way. Even Noctis made a point to ask about his new style, and Ignis would simply state it was time for a bit of an upgrade. He wasn’t a teen in school anymore, after all.

With a new ensemble of clothes and an updo on his hair, he was looking dashing and stylized. But really, he intended to only appear professional and well-trimmed. Integrating into the new look was refreshing for him, but nothing seemed more apparent then catching Prompto staring at him more often. He did so before, Ignis knew, but now it was almost a constant. The boy was just bad at being discreet, really, but Ignis chalked it up to him being merely curious and nothing more.

Despite Ignis being in a constant state of work, sometimes he’d come across Prompto in the training room, and it was truly a sight to be seen. The blonde was agile, moving his body quickly and pulling stunts that’d put even Ignis to shame. He gave Gladio a run for his money, but his lack of experience was clear. More times then not he was picking himself off the ground and pleading ‘uncle’ when the shield would manage to get him into a grapple.

“You’re weak….but you’re fast. You’d do better at a distance. How good is your aim?” Gladio had scolded him as he stood over the winded blonde.

Prompto took a moment before looking up, a slight pout to those lips of his. “I’d say pretty okay? I’m the highest score at the arcade for Glock Master.” He shrugged and Gladio gave an unamused huff.

“Guns, huh…lemme see what I can do.” As Gladio went to scope out the training weapons locker, Ignis slowly approached the sparring mat, setting his duffle bag down on the bench so Prompto would know he was there.

He jumped a bit, standing in a fluster to try and be more presentable.  
“H-Hey, Ignis!”

Ignis began his stretches, nodding at Prompto in greeting. “Good evening, Prompto. I see you’re doing well in your training.”

A flush bloomed on pale cheeks, his hand rubbing the back of his head. “So, you saw…?”  
Suddenly he looked dejected, head bent down as he sighed.

Ignis wasn’t used to such a downed display of the usually chipper boy, and it made him pause in his warm ups.

“Whatever is the matter?”

“I just…” He rubbed his arms, bruised from his trainings. “Maybe I was too hopeful to think I could do this. Noctis deserves the best people protecting him, and I’m so…”

Ignis moved over to him, humming thoughtfully. “So…?”

Prompto looked up at him, almost looking ashamed.  
“Not like you guys.”

Ignis blinked a moment before studying Prompto carefully, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
“From what I see, you’re more than capable of protecting Noctis.” He walked around Prompto then, poking at his shoulders, his arms, causing the blonde to shoot up straight to be examined properly.  
“There’s much to work on, but it’s just that. You have the capabilities to learn _how_ , and you _will_ become suited for the position. Your determination and ability to keep getting up says as much.”

Prompto looks at Ignis with his reassured words, the flame in his eyes renewed.  
“I…you’re right. I can do this! I have to keep trying!”

The advisor smiled at the returned spark, patting the top of Prompto’s sweat damp hair and watched as his face darkened a little with blush.

“I look forward to your Crownsguard graduation ceremony, Prompto.” Ignis turned away just as he heard Gladio clear his throat to break the moment up.

“Yo, Igs. I’ll get to your training in just a sec.” He moved over to Prompto, handing him a slip of paper. “It’s your ticket to the shooting range. Don’t lose it. Cor will be there to give you instructions. But you still got hand to hand training with me on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so don’t forget.”

Prompto nodded heavily, looking from Gladio to Ignis then. “I’ll do my best!”

Gladio huffed a short laugh, slapping him on the shoulders to get him moving to the showers.  
“Wash up and get home before it gets too dark.”

Prompto scurries off, leaving the two advisors there for a moment until the blonde disappeared into the locker rooms. Ignis turned away before Gladio could hop on him.  
“So, you digging the new kid or…?”

“Think whatever you’d like. I find his determination endearing, is all.” Ignis said, his face neutral and unamused compared to the goading expression Gladio was giving him.

“You think I don’t notice? You’re soft for him. Every time he’s around that stick up your ass pops out-”  
His breath was suddenly knocked out, the big lug of a man suddenly on his back as he stared up at Ignis righting himself. He was completely caught off guard by his long legs sweeping his own out from under him. Ignis lifted his hands into a sparring position.

“Are we going to talk about whatever it is you’ve convinced yourself you’re seeing, or focus on the fact that I have you flat on your back?” A cocky smirk meets his lips then, and Gladio sputters for a moment before getting up.

The shield grins then, getting into the dancing motion of sparring with Ignis, fully focused now.  
“Unluckily for you, I can do both.”

Ignis goes for a strike but pulls back last moment. Gladio fell for the fluke, leaving his ribs open for Ignis to knee. The shield steps back, grabbing the tender spot and blinked at Ignis. The advisor stood there, more wound up and focused than ever before, and Gladio realized he really did hit a nail on the head to get him this fired up.

“Well alright….this’ll be a fun night.”

“I think you speak too soon.” Ignis quipped then, coming at Gladio again.

By the time the training session was over, Gladio was sitting on the mat panting and Ignis was undoing his hand wrappings with little exertion shown in his stance.

He put his things together in his duffle bag, about to turn to leave before Gladio called out to him. That stupid smirk on his lips said it all, and Ignis glared at him.

“I think you’re a good match, if it means anything.” He tried then, no teasing in his tone this time.

Ignis merely sighed and shook his head. “There’s no match to be made, thank you. Good night, Gladiolus. Do ice yourself properly tonight. I’d hate for you to be too encumbered come tomorrow for round two.”

Gladio scoffed a bit, but he’d never admit that Ignis actually kicked his ass tonight, so he let Ignis go without another word.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

There wasn’t a large celebration for Prompto when he graduated from his Crownsguard testing. He wanted a more private affair at Noctis’ apartment with just his close friends instead, and who were they to deny him that request?

Movies played on the TV while they munched on snacks and shared memes on their phones, and it was as casual of a night as any other. Gladio was laid up on the love seat tapping furiously away on his phone along with Noctis as they played a round of Kings Knight. All the while Prompto skipped to the kitchen where Ignis was doing some dishes.

“Always working away, huh? Why not leave that and come join us? We can join the next round with them!” The blonde said, elbows on the counter and chin resting in his fist as he watched Ignis scrub away.

“I’d rather tackle the small amount we’ve managed to accumulate than let it stack up and become a true chore. I’ll only be a moment.” He assured the blonde, looking over to see him staring. Ignis did a double take before looking down at himself just to make sure he didn’t get something on his shirt.

“Do I have something on my face?” He asked then, watching the blonde go wide eyed and sit up, like he snapped out of a day dream.

“N-No! I was just…admiring how…well you clean dishes!”

Ignis couldn’t help it, a chuckle bubbled up at the blatant lie, a soft snort hidden behind the back of a wet hand. It took a moment to collect himself, pulling back his unguarded laugh to tailor himself back into the proper advisor once more.

“Pardon me…I apologize for laughing.” He stated then, clearing his throat. “I just fail to see how something like this could be admirable.”

Prompto was still staring at him with flushed cheeks, but he came to himself quickly and played it off.  
“No, you’re totally right! I have no idea what I’m talking about usually. In truth, I was just zoning out. Yeah! Completely brain dead for a second there.” His adams apple bobs in a clear sign he was nervously swallowing, and Ignis eased up to smile softly at him.

“Indeed. You’ve been working hard to get to the point you’re at now. Hard to believe you were the shy and soft-spoken boy I saw at the high school gates that day with Noctis for the first time.” Ignis said almost fondly, draining the empty sink then and drying his hands.

“Sometimes I can’t believe it, either. I feel like I’ve come a long way since a few years ago. Out of school, out of training- kinda. I actually have a list of accomplishments to look back on.”

“Indeed. And you’ll add more to that list as you continue this path with us. As a team.” He places a hand on Prompto’s shoulder and the blonde looked up at him with those same soft eyes he usually gave him, the praise melting his demeanor.

“A team…with you guys. Feels unreal.” He admitted but looked over at the other two in the living room cheering at their victory and high fiving. He looked back to Ignis then and nudged his shoulder into him playfully. “Ready to join them?”

Ignis smiled, nearly petting his hair before catching himself. “I’ll be there in a moment. I’m grabbing a drink.”

Prompto nodded, joining the others then as Ignis grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. When he looked over, Gladio was glancing up from his phone at him, a smug look on his face. Ignis pursed his lips, moving to join them and pull up Kings Knight on his phone.

“Ready, lads?”

“Let’s do this!!”

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

Two years passed, and things were going smoothly for the most part. There were already preparations for “The Big Trip” they’d be taking around Lucis. It was a mighty deal considering where all they’d be going and the fact they’d be leaving the protective walls of Insomnia at all. Only Ignis has left before, but it was strictly for business. Noctis as well, but he was younger, and the memories were not something they brought up often from his time in Tenebrae.

Standards were met with Cor and their training, and it was all preparing from here. They spent time getting things together, and it was clear Noctis was on edge. There was a lot going on, after all. Peace treaties. An arranged marriage. The Kings declining health. It was everything he could manage to get Noctis to get things done and not become lazy, and Ignis was thankful for the cheerful energy of Prompto to motivate their prince.

The blonde was beyond excited, talking up a storm of all these places he’s heard about beyond the wall that he just HAD to take pictures of. His camera was top of the line, and Ignis had seen the quality of his photos. Indeed, he was talented in many ways. He took care with everything he held precious to him, including his friends.

Ignis couldn’t help but feel excited for the trip with the energy Prompto was putting off.

Tomorrow was the big day to set out, and Prompto decided to crash at Noctis’ place for the night so they can get each other up in the morning properly.

Ignis was making dinner when he arrived, Prompto already at a point of letting himself in and greeting everyone like they were a big family of sorts. It was nice, and Ignis fell into it the causality of it all with no issue. Noctis was laid up on the couch mindlessly scrolling his phone as Prompto dumped his luggage off to the side and flipped over the back of the couch to lay on top of their prince. There’s chuckles and almost hushed words before a manly squawk was heard, bundles of laughing erupting then.

“Dude, your elbow. Move!” Noctis shoved, his hand pressing Prompto’s face up until Ignis could see it over the back of the couch. He was grinning, looking over to Ignis then with an innocent gaze.

“Igster, Noct is being a butt!” His stuck out his bottom lip until Noctis sat up with a smirk, pushing his friend off into the floor.

“What, is Ignis our mom now?” Noctis rolled his eyes as a whined “YES” came up from the floor. The prince rolled down on top of him and more giggling resumed.

Ignis found himself standing dumbly in the kitchen from the whole scene, trying to piece together everything. Were they…together? Clearly, they didn’t mind being physical. This was known by the advisor since earlier years of finding them tangled together taking naps and whatnot. But this almost felt like they had an energy to them, and Ignis had to wonder.

He wasn’t upset. No. But if Noctis was romantically involved with Prompto, he’d need to talk to him. While he’d support Noctis as best as he could, he was to be married to Lady Lunafreya. Catching feelings for his best friend just wouldn’t be wise.

He finished dinner, trying not to think of the ugly feeling in his chest. Food presented, he watched them eat and tease one another, and for a second, he thought they shared a look of longing. Ignis swallowed, eating quietly before taking up the dishes to wash. He was in the middle of rolling up his sleeves when Prompto leaned against the counter.

“Want any help?” He asked, looking between the three plates and the handful of silverware in the sink then back to Ignis.

The advisor gave his brow a quirk. “I think I can handle it, thank you.” He set into running the water and scrubbing down the china.

Noctis had dismissed himself after dinner to shower, so Prompto hovered awkwardly. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to mention something to the blonde. If their relationship was new, it’d best to nip it in the butt now before they set out on their trip.

“Prompto,” He started, drawing his attention immediately. “If I may, I’d like to ask a personal question.”

“Sure! I’m an open book. What’s up?”

Ignis looked over, seeing those big blue eyes and smile. If he was a dog, his tail would be wagging, he’s sure. Always eager to please.

“What’s your intentions with our prince?” Ignis asked bluntly, setting aside a clean plate to dry.

Prompto took pause, accessing the question. “Intentions?” He repeated before it seemed to dawn on him. His cheeks grew red, embarrassed. “Oh! He’s my best bud! We sometimes joke that we might as well be a married couple but y’know how it is when you’ve got a solid bromance like we do-”

Ignis cleared his throat, cutting off his nervous ramblings.

“Are you pursuing a romantic affair with Noctis?” He asked more forwardly, turning a bit to Prompto then.

Prompto seemed taken aback by the accusation, waving his hands in front of him. “N-No way! Like, I love the dude, but not like….that.” He cleared his throat and laughed a bit nervously. “I know Noctis is going to marry Luna and I’m super happy for him! You don’t have to worry about me getting in the way. I have like, zero intentions of messing up that bad. Like I said, I’m not into him like that! I have feelings for someone else, anyways. Noct knows this, too, so like, yeah! There’s no way!”

As he continues to ramble on to cover his ass and reassure Ignis that he wasn’t involved with Noctis, Ignis watched him talk on and on. But those words….they stuck to him. Feelings for someone else? Ignis was feeling silly suddenly, thinking perhaps it could be….

He shook himself out of it, lifting a hand. Prompto stopped talking a once, wincing as he rubbed his arm awkwardly.

“Sorry. I get nervous when I get asked stuff suddenly.”

“Of course, you would. This was a very serious topic to bring upon you suddenly, and I apologize for my frankness. Thank you for being honest.” Ignis went back to washing dishes, Prompto slowly smiling again as he watched.

Noctis returned shortly after, slipped into his pjs and looking ready for bed. Ignis finished up and told the boys the plans for the morning before he headed out. He should get as much sleep as possible, but somehow Prompto’s words lingered. Was it another member of the Crownsguard? A high school friend? Ignis gave a displeased sigh, turning over in bed to try and will himself to sleep and not analyze everything _for once_.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

They had just left Hammerhead. The repairs to the car were finished after they ran some errands for Cindy, and once again they were on their way. Watching them all taking in the sights and chatter excitedly about things to come had Ignis in a good mood. Prompto had expressed that he gets car sick in the back, so the front seat was given up to him while Noctis and Gladio took up the back. It was best this way, really. Gladio and Ignis had better eyes on Noctis and Ignis had better eyes on Prompto as well. He was just a joy to watch, that is. Yes. How he leaned over the side of the car to take snap shots, or the way he sheepishly turned the radio over and over to find just the right sound for the moment.

The sun was a little past mid-day when they reached the small town to drop off a final favor for Cid’s granddaughter, their final destination just a bit of a ways down the road still. Ignis didn’t mind the pit stops, a nice break for his eyes after driving about so much. It was nice to see Prompto taking so many pictures as well, entranced with everything around him.

It felt like a life time had passed when they finally made it to Galdin Quay, everyone on the edges of their seats as they took in the shore line from the road.

“Incredible! This place is so fancy!” Prompto exclaimed, snapping a few photos as they headed up the walkway to the resort.

Ignis was talking about the seafood here being superb when they ran into an odd man suddenly, taken back by his whimsical wording and lax attitude towards Noctis. He stated there was no ships to Altissia currently before drifting away, and they were all left feeling uncomfortable as they sought the truth. As it were, the docks were closed. A reporter there used some blackmail to talk Noctis into getting some gems for him, and with them being put in an odd position, they set out to do just as much.

The experience was invigorating, the gems located on the opposite of a massive beast. Seeing Prompto in such a shaken state was difficult for Ignis, but they held their calm up until it awoke and flew up in a flurry, flapping away in all its glory. A feat truly fit for a king, as Gladio remarked.

They made it back to the Quay, delivered the gems, and found out this Dino guy could potentially pull some strings to get a ferry to get them to Altissia. With the promise of as much, they settled into their room for the night to rest. It had been a long day, and everyone was equally tuckered out.

Prompto flopped onto one of the beds after his shower, his loose fitted tank top and boxer briefs a sight to be seen. Ignis was cleaning up after dinner, Gladio taking his turn in the shower and Noctis in the other bed already out for the night. Ignis looked up, seeing Prompto skimming through his photos on his camera.

“Any award worthy shots?” He asked then.

Prompto sat up, grinning as he hobbled over to Ignis to show him the display screen. There were many scenic views and in-battle shots alike. A good few of Noctis and Gladio in the back napping and reading, and then another of Ignis at the wheel driving. And then another. And another. Prompto began frantically skipping a few more of Ignis in battle and even shopping at the Hammerhead convenience store before pulling his camera back in a shy manner.

“I’ve heard I’m fairly photogenic.” Ignis stated to ease the poor blonde, finding this all to be endearing.

“Yeah. You totally are.” Prompto admitted, looking up at Ignis then with a soft gaze. He then lifted the camera, snapping a photo of Ignis smiling at him.

Ignis blinked, startled by the sudden photo.

“Sorry!” Prompto shrunk into himself, scampering back to the bed. He seemed to be looking at the photo a bit longer, smiling, before setting his camera aside to charge and flipping through his phone instead.

Ignis collected himself, finishing up his task then as Gladio finally got out of the shower and slumped his way over to the bed Noctis was passed out in. He didn’t mind shoving the star fished prince aside to roll in beside him, the sigh he gave clearly beat from the day.

“Night.” He called then.

They all bid a good night to one another, and within moments Gladio was sawing wood, Noctis pressed against his side completely out still. Ignis realized he’d be sharing a bed with Prompto then but didn’t seem bothered by it as he moved to the unoccupied side to remove his glasses and plug up his phone to rest on the night stand. As he slipped into the covers, he glanced over to see Prompto looking at him oddly.

“Ah….is everything alright, Prompto?”

The blonde flustered, sinking down in the covers until half his face was covered.  
“Y-Yeah….I just. I’m kinda a messy sleeper. Like I kick and Noct says I talk sometimes.”

Ignis smiled a bit, patting his head to reassure him. “I’ve had the honor of sharing a bed with Noctis a few times when we were younger. I’m well accustomed to such traits. Don’t fuss.”

Prompto’s big blue eyes slipped closed then, a sigh heard under the sheets. “O…Okay. G’night, Ignis.”

“Good night, Prompto.”

Ignis settled in, relaxing into the comfy mattress as Prompto quietly turned his back to him and softly started to snooze. From this angle, Ignis could see he had cute little cow licks at the nape of his neck. What an odd thing for Ignis to find adorable…as if the blonde wasn’t already very much so already. With the thought in mind, he drifted off contently, not waking once, even when Prompto did manage to kick him.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

Insomnia was gone.

The tension in the car was heavy as rain pattered on the windshield, not a single word spoken at the time. They had just finished getting the second weapon from the tomb with Cor’s help, but everyone was still aching from what they discovered.

The king was dead. Gladio’s father was dead. Many who served the crown and attended the peace treaty were found dead.

There was still hope that Luna was alive, and they held onto that as well as the fact that Iris made it with a few other refugees to Lestallum. Meeting her was definitely on the docket, but Noctis had weapon collecting to do now. They’d need to locate and obtain the late Kings and Queens arsenal on the way.

Noctis sat quietly in the back staring out the window, Gladio beside him reading a book. Ignis was relieved that Prompto was incapable of remaining silent when his anxiety got the best of him, starting up random chatter about the meteor. Ignis weighed in on the conversation, telling him facts about it to wow him.

“Where to next?” Noctis asked then, seeming restless.

“We’ll be heading out of Liede and into Duscae, an area known for its wetlands.” Ignis informed.

“Wetlands….really?” He seemed unimpressed.

“It also has a chocobo ranch.” Ignis added, pleased with the happy noise it drew from Prompto.

“Wetlands, huh…sounds like prime fishing to me.” Gladio pipped up then, making Noctis blink and look a bit more content with the whole situation.

Ignis locked eyes with the shield in the rearview mirror in silent appreciation, turning the topic back to places beyond even that. It’d be a long trek indeed, with many ups and downs, but at least they’d have each other. The advisor glanced over at Prompto for a moment then, watching him tap his foot and nod his head to the music while scrolling his phone. He’ll take his pleasures where he can.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

In time they managed to acquire a few more weapons for Noctis’ armiger and saw sights along the way. Even though Ignis truly wanted to see the ecstatic face of Prompto seeing the chocobo ranch, it was clear that Gladio was aching to reunite with his little sister, and Noctis agreed they should try to head into Lestallum as soon as they could. Chocobos could wait. Prompto was quick to agree to the arrangements, doing well to mask his disappointment with the eagerness to see Iris, too.

The Imperial blockades choose to be a challenge, and they were forced to stop frequently to fight off road blocks and air drops. All the effort paid off, though. Being able to drive into Lestallum finally and take in the grand city was a relief.

“Damn this place is hot.” Noctis muttered after they parked and stepped out of the Regalia.

“Then lose the jacket.” Gladio retorted, already heading up from the parking lot towards the buildings. They all kept close together, the city well packed.

“Do you…think we could get an actual room tonight?” Prompto requested sheepishly.

“Hm. Yes, I think we should be able to manage some…reasonable accommodations.” Ignis replied, seeing Noctis was too focused on looking around.

They made it through the tight alley ways to find the Leville, waiting in the lobby for a moment before seeing Iris eagerly descend the stairs.

“Gladdy!”

“Iris…” Gladiolus had relief clear in his expression, pulling his sister up in his arms for a small hug.

She sniffled a little, wiping her eyes and turning to everyone with a happy smile.

“I’m so glad to see you guys!”

Indeed, seeing Iris was a sight for sore eyes after everything that’s transpired. They all moved up to their rooms then to catch up. It was nice to see Jared and Talcott as well, and once all was said and done, with news of Luna being alive relieving Noctis of worries, the air seemed to relax a bit.

Iris dismissed herself for the night finally, and Ignis rummaged through the kitchen then to try and get dinner prepared.

“Hm…missing a few things. Prompto,” He called then, seeing the blonde who was laid over the end of the bed sit up suddenly. “Would you like to come with me down to the market to grab a few things before the stalls close?”

Prompto nearly leapt in the air with how excited he was, already tugging his boots on again.

“Hell yeah!”

Ignis smiled at the excited display, counting the gil in his coin pouch then before telling the other two that they’d be back shortly.

With that they set off down the steps of the Leville lobby and out into the humid streets of Lestallum to find the market around the corner. It was packed for being so late, women from the power plate finally out for the day to grab their last-minute shopping and crowd the food stalls. The young blonde gawked at the uniforms they wore, forcing Ignis to grab his ear to tug him along.

“Fix your jaw, Prompto. It’s improper to stare.” Ignis scolded, giving a small nod to a woman who smiled at him as she passed.

“Dude…she was totally checking you out!” Prompto exclaimed, almost envious sounding.

“So it would seem.” Ignis replied casually, shifting through the people and peeking at different stalls to find what he needed.

“Man, you’re so whatever about the fact you’ve got hot chicks checking you out.” The blonde crossed his arms in disbelief.

“Indeed. Not having an interest in women would do that to you.”

Prompto’s eyes went round, falling silent as he studied Ignis who remained diligent in finding all the things he needed.

“Wait, so…” Prompto started, lingering on his words. “You’re…not into women. So, you’re gay?”

Ignis stopped and turned to look at Prompto then, the blonde catching his footing to halt quickly only to trip and run into Ignis slightly. The advisor eased him up, giving him a curious look.

“Does that bother you?”

Prompto shook his head quickly, fussing with his hair in a flustered manner that Ignis thought only Noctis did when he was nervous. They truly were best friends, picking up habits from one another.

“It’s cool! I mean, dudes are hot, too!” Prompto said then.

Ignis smirked a little, finding his ass covering to be amusing. “You don’t need to say as much to comfort me. I’ve no issue with my sexuality nor care if people have something to say against it. I’m a private person as it were and typically keep such matters to myself.” Ignis explained, moving around the stalls still in search of a few last things.

“It’s not to comfort you!” Prompto insisted then, trying to keep up in the crowd. “I mean it! I’m into dudes, too.”

The brunette didn’t look at him, weighing the reveal in his mind for a moment. “Have you ever thought on your sexuality?” He asked then.

Prompto took a moment before shrugging. “I guess I’m bi? But honestly I find myself attracted to dudes way more. Girls are nice to look at, but when I think about the possibility of being physical with one I get way too nervous. Guys are just…” He stalled a moment, catching eyes with Ignis before looking away. “I don’t know…easier.”

Ignis hummed openly at that. “Easier? I think it may depend on the person at hand, but I can see what you may mean. Being a male yourself, there are things among other men that’d be easy to understand, whereas with the opposite gender there are unknowns.”

Prompto nodded at that. “Yeah! Exactly. Girls are great and all, but man they are intimidating.”

A laugh bubbled from Ignis then, small and short, before he found himself petting the top of Prompto’s hair again.  
“Perhaps you’re just timid in general. But that’s alright….you have many charms about you that are much to be desired.” He moves away then, speaking to the stall clerk to buy a few things.

With everything he needed in hand, he paid his dues and ushered a flustered Prompto along to finally pull out of the market place and back through the allies up to the Leville once more. They made their way up the stairs, but upon approaching their door, Ignis could hear raised voices. Prompto was rattling on about something to do with chocobo names, and Ignis suddenly reached over to cover his mouth, shushing him quietly.

The blonde made a noise of surprise before doing as told, clinging close to his side while Ignis stepped up to their door to listen. With a quiet swipe of his card, he cracked the door open to peek in.

Gladio’s back was to him, looming over Noctis. The prince slammed his fists into Gladio’s chest, his eyes pained.

“I hate this!”

“Hey, keep it down. You think you’re the only one hurting right now?” Gladio growled, snatching up Noctis’ chin to force him to look up at him. “Don’t go hiding from me….”

Noctis’ face slowly fell, crumbling into a vulnerable state that Ignis has rarely witnessed. Suddenly Gladio is swooping down, their lips colliding in a hungry kiss. Ignis’ eyes widen, keeping Prompto’s face away from the door despite his wiggling. The two inside pull apart for a moment.

“Hang on a little longer…once we have more alone time, I’ll ease some of this tension you’ve got built up.” Gladio said, his voice low and tender.

Noctis looked up at him with a desire in his eyes, and before they could kiss again, Ignis quietly closed the door and stepped back a few feet. He was in shock, dumbfounded for a long moment before feeling a tap on his hand. He looked down to see he was still man handling Prompto and quickly released him.

“A-Apologies….” He murmured, collecting himself before looking at Prompto squarely. “Did you hear anything just now?”

The blonde gazed side to side for a moment before shaking his head. “No? I…I couldn’t hear anything over my heart pounding in my ears, honestly.”

What an honest thing to say. Was he that surprised by the contact? Ignis could barely think on such things with….THIS matter now in hand. Ignis looked back to Prompto then to see he was shifting on his feet in a pensive manner. The advisors face softened a bit from its current hardened state.

“Tell me more about what you’d name your chocobo if you ever owned one.” Ignis diverted back to the topic the blonde was on before they arrived to their room, and Prompto brightened up, starting up again on his well thought out list once more. He allowed the conversation to go on until Ignis checked his watch, making him walk with him into the room officially. Noctis was laying in bed on his phone, Gladio on the couch reading his book. They knew they only had a certain amount of time to do their “private talk”, and Ignis was lucky to have timed it to where it all seemed normal enough to return.

“I found the spices and such I needed for dinner. Apologies for the wait. I’ll start right away.” Ignis spoke up then, focusing on his task at hand.

“’Kay!” Prompto cheered, flopping onto the bed with Noctis to beg him into a match of King’s Knight. Gladio soon fell into the pile, slowly forcing Noctis’ hand to play a few rounds while Ignis cooked.

The advisor watched discreetly at how Gladio and Noctis interacted, and he felt like a fool for not seeing it before. The slight touches, small gazes. Ignis tried to focus on dinner, plotting out how he’ll approach this subject later.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

The trials of life truly do love to test them.

Upon getting word of another king’s weapon in a nearby tomb behind a waterfall, they collected their prize only to have Noctis wrecked with headaches upon exit. Troubling…everyone was uneased by how sudden it was. With their return to Lestallum, it grew worse still. Ignis began to worry, and with some pinpointing on what his vision were showing, they decided to try to seek out the Archaean that supposedly slumbered at the base of the Disc. Of course, upon further investigation, they ran into…Ardyn, he called himself.

They decided to take his offer to follow him, the Disc apparently completely sealed off due to the Empire. He could get them in, and they needed to get to the bottom of Noctis’ visions.

The whole situation was a mess, in truth.

They were led straight in, surprisingly found a tomb to harvest the power from, and proceeded to be separated from Gladio and Noctis by tremors making the ground fall out beneath them. Luckily, they survived the fall and planned a hasty rendezvous.

“We’re going down _where_?!” Prompto yelled, following after Ignis who was already bolting along the cliff to find a way down.

“There’s no time for fear, Prompto. Now’s the time to focus. We need to get down to Noctis.” Ignis stated, eyes darting every which way as his pace sped along.

Prompto rushed behind him, wobbling when a tremor threatened to knock him off his feet. Ignis pulled him in against him by the waist, looking over to see Titan reared up and swinging his arm. At what? Noctis? Panic filled Ignis chest, but his face remained focused. Feeling Prompto shake in his arms, he looked down at the blonde and shook him a bit.

“Prompto! You told me once that you wanted to protect Noctis, did you not?” He spoke loud enough for him to hear.

Prompto stared up at Ignis, eyes wide in terror.

“Now is that time. Noctis needs us now more than ever. I need you to keep it together. For the both of us!”

Prompto swallowed thickly, eyes showing resolve as he got his shit together and nodded.  
“Let’s do this!”

Ignis nodded in return, releasing Prompto then and continuing his dash along the cliff to find an opening to take. At some point along the way, they spotted Imperial ships flying in, and Ignis chances a call to Noctis. He breathed an internal sigh of relief when he answered, quickly explaining the Empire moving in before hearing the call drop. He tisked, pocketing his phone then and waving Prompto along to keep following carefully. Finally, there was a drop, and Ignis took it. Prompto yelped as he followed, sliding on his ass down the embankment until they were near an opening.

There they were!

It was a sight to be seen, Noctis blocking the onslaught of Titans mighty fist with his sword, throwing it to the side and slashing away. The sheer strength of it. Ignis didn’t have time to take in the spectacle though, quickly joining the fray to help Noctis take out the divines’ arm.

With the team effort, they wounded the Archaean, and he grants Noctis his favor. With that the massive god disappears. The place started to fall apart, and they were forced to take the aid of Ardyn once again….even though they found out the hard way he was the Empires chancellor. Ignis didn’t like the situation at all, but they had no choice…

They boarded his airship and hoped for the best.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

Somehow…someway they were spared. The group found their way to Wiz’s chocobo post, but it wasn’t the trip they were hoping to make for their first time. The Regalia was missing, and without their main form of transportation, they were sitting ducks. Luckily at the ranch they were able to keep a low profile. Cindy assured them she’d keep a look out at local garages on hearsay of where the Regalia may be. In the meantime, they spoke to Wiz about renting chocobos to get around.

The situation was testy. They could only rent the birds if they took out a behemoth nearby that was giving the ranch issue. It took some time and investigating, but they were able to handle the threat and earn their wings. All the hunting they’ve done up until this point has been helping their teamwork as well, able to pull off stunts that’d take out any beast in a flash.

The retinue ended up shacked up at the ranch for a week waiting on word from Cindy about their car, but at least they had their chocobos handy to get around to do hunts in the meantime to pay off the caravan they managed to hole up in.

Ignis sighed, finished fussing with the small and rusted kitchenette in the camper to get dinner cooked up. Gladio and Noctis sat outside at the table playing cards. The advisor stepped out, announcing that dinner was ready before looking about.

“Where did Prompto get off to?”

“Eh…somewhere over there checking out the birds.” Gladio grunted, shuffling the cards to set aside before getting up to go get his helping of food.

Noctis was close behind, and Ignis watched with discreet eyes at the small touches they shared. Ignis headed off then, walking around the corral to see blonde spiky hair sticking up over a bright yellow bushel of tail feathers. The retainer couldn’t help but smile at how similar it looked, approaching the sharpshooter to see he was snapping close-up photos of a chocobo munching on greens.

“By the time we leave here, you’ll probably have your fill of chocobos I’m sure.” Ignis spoke up.

Prompto jumped a bit, looking over at Ignis with a shy grin.  
“Me? Tired of chocobos? I don’t know…”  
He reached out to pet the feathers of the creature, a fondness in his gaze. “They’re probably one of my fav animals….right next to dogs. I can’t decide which I like best.”

Ignis moved over to the bird next to the one Prompto was petting, letting it rest its head in his hands and gently giving it scratches under its feather. It fluffed up, looking happy. Prompto watched in a way that almost seemed like he was jealous.

“They seem to really like you.” He stated, trying the same with his own only for it to sniff at his hands and go back to eating its greens. He pouted a bit.

The advisor chuckled softly, beckoning the blonde over to take his hand, bringing it to his birds face to show where to give it affections. Prompto grinned widely, his touches careful.

“I’ve read a good deal on these creatures once. Noctis had a project and his assigned animal of Lucis was the chocobo. Of course, he failed to mention it and I stayed up all night with him researching to help him finish it all.” Ignis talked about it fondly now. Those were simpler times…

Prompto chuckled, shaking his head. “Sounds like something he’d do.”

They smiled at one another before Prompto looked away, those freckled cheeks of his slowly going red.

“I, uh…” He started, chewing his lips then before seeming to drop the moment all together. “Is dinner ready?” His voice was strained, like he was forcing himself to change the subject.

Ignis felt his heart beating, but why? What did he want to say? “Yes…it’s curry.”

Prompto beamed, pulling his hand away from the chocobo then to step back and pat his stomach.  
“Awesome! I can’t wait.”

They walked back together in relative silence, Gladio and Noctis already chowing down as the other two shortly joined them. Another normal night. They played cards together, shared some laughs, then settled in for bed.

The next day, they stood outside the camper trying to figure out their situation when Umbra appeared. He led them over to some trees where the Oracle’s messenger spoke to Noctis about his fate, turning him to his next task. Getting Ramuh’s favor. The storm grew around them, and once again they were forced to get a move on to take care of things. Hopping on their chocobos, they set off.

One after another, the group watch as Noctis approached the runestones to obtain visions. It’d leave Noctis shaken, and Gladio became protective as they followed close to their final destination. The cave was moist and dark, noises bouncing along the walls. Prompto was never fond of the caves, but he seemed more uneased than usual. Due to Noctis’ own uneasy demeanor, Ignis and Gladio stuck close, leaving Prompto in a spot to be snatched up.

“AAAAAA!!!!”

“Prompto!!” Ignis shouted, turning back to see nothing but darkness.

“What happened?” Noctis asked in a slight panic.

There was no noise for a moment and Gladio growled. “Keep moving. We gotta find him.”

Ignis was already moving ahead, taking lead as his entire body buzzed with sudden anxiety.

_Prompto….please be alright._

They rounded the cave lining until it opened up, hearing Prompto shout out once more.

“Prompto!” Ignis called again. “Are you alright?!”

“No, I’m NOT alright! Why did it have to be snakes???”

The group was on edge, working their way through daemons to try and get to Prompto who seemed to be holding his own out in the opening nearby.

Ignis wanted to run to him, but he loyally stayed at Noctis’ side until they all made it there together. Ignis quickly gave him a once over, noting a few cuts and bruises. He’d have to look him over thoroughly once this was over, but for now he pulled him in close to his side and nodded to the others to keep moving on.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Ignis spoke quietly to him then, keeping his eyes on his surroundings.

Prompto gave a wary laugh, still shaken, but stayed next to Ignis’ side as he stayed on alert as well. Soon enough they arrived in the domain of the beast, Prompto exclaiming aloud that’s what took him.  
They made quick work of it, finding its gurgling pleas to find its baby unnerving, before finally pushing through to get Noctis to the last runestone. It was a sight to be seen, seeing those deep blues of his turn a bright purple-red. Gladio was glued to his side after, checking on him.

He earned the gods favor, and they were all thankful he was a more merciful god to deal with. Heading out of the cave, a gust of wind shook the trees around them, the deep humming of an aircraft flying overhead.

“That things massive!” Gladio remarked.

Noctis phone rang then, quietly replying to the person on the other end before giving a deep sigh and hanging up.

“That was Cindy. She found out the car is at an Imperial base nearby.”

“I’m assuming the same base that carrier is heading to. It seems the storms bought us some time.” Ignis stated, looking at the others. “We’ve best make haste to find out how to retrieve it before they take the Regalia back to Niflheim.”

They all agreed, hopping back on their birds and heading out to make camp nearby. It allowed them to overlook the base and figure out a plan in the meantime. They’d go under the cover of night to take it back, staying as discreet as possible. Little to no fighting. With the plans set out, they took on the enclosure.

It was a tedious task, taking out soldiers here and there as needed, unlocking barriers to slip through and shuffle around behind storage. When they finally spotted the Regalia, hell broke loose. Alarms when off and machines took aim to take them out. With the plan scrapped, they fought tooth and nail to take out mechs and soldiers left and right before aiming their focus on the generator to shut down the operation all together. The fight was overwhelming until Noctis summoned a god to fight in their stead. They all took cover, watching the mighty Ramuh swoop down to grab Noctis in his hand before conjuring a powerful bolt of lightning to swing down to the ground. The place was decimated, all the mechs and soldiers destroyed instantly. The astral slowly lowered Noctis back down to join his friends who scrambled to retrieve him, watching as the deity disappeared once more.

“So…that’s the power of the Six.” Noctis said breathlessly, Gladio coming to his side to hold him steady.

“That…was….AWESOME!!!!” Prompto shouted, the energy high now that the base was clear of enemies.

They all headed back to the car to head out before Ravus showed up. He gave Noctis a hard time, throwing Gladio against the Regalia to prove his point of how powerful he was. Everyone was on edge once again until Ardyn showed himself once more to call off Ravus’ approach, leaving them a tad shaken, but all the same free to go.

Ignis noted the way Noctis hovered at Gladio’s side to quietly make sure he was okay, but it was clear the shield was processing his knock back badly.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

They return to Lestallum only to find out grave news.

Jared was dead.

Talcott and Iris were taking it hard, and it was decided they needed to leave the city and go to Cape Caem. Cindy and Cid have been working on fixing up an old boat that belonged to Noctis’ father to help them get to Altissia. At this rate, they needed to get to Altissia by any means necessary. With Iris added to the group, they headed out once more.

There were a few stops on the way, one being to take out another base and bring Caligo into custody. They ran into a merc by the name of Aranea and dueled it out until she disappeared. An odd battle indeed, but they took the victory, heading out once more. A few photo ops and a long drive later, they arrived at the lighthouse. It was refreshing being near the sea. Noctis was seemingly at ease breathing in the air and with the mention of a fishing pier below, he was eager to relax a little.

Cindy mentioned needing an ore called mythril to get the boat up and running, and with some added details on where they may find some from Talcott, they went inside the wind-worn house to rest and plan for the trip. The drive had been long and with their minds buzzing with everything that’s happened over the course of this month, rest was much needed.

Come morning, they ate a hardy breakfast and went outside to prepare for the day. Ignis looked around to find Noctis a few feet away with Gladio talking. He would have left them at it if not for Noctis raising his voice.

“Are you kidding me?” The prince spoke out, trying not to speak too loud but clearly upset.

“Listen….I need to do this.” Gladio replied, eyes hard.

Ignis approached with Prompto trailing behind.

“What’s wrong?” Ignis prompted, earning a huffed tsked from Noctis.

“He says he needs to leave to take care of his own business for a while.”

“What?!” Prompto squeaked, surprised.

“Important business.” Gladio piped up, crossing his arms.

Clearly Noctis wasn’t okay with this, but Gladio stood there like the stubborn guy he was, not budging on the matter. Noctis shook his head, unable to look at the shield as he walked off.

“Whatever. Not like we could stop you, anyways.”

Gladio sighed out, troubled about leaving Noctis. He looked to Ignis and Prompto then, and Ignis gave Gladio a look.

“Best you hurry back.” He instructed, and Gladio gave a small nod before heading down the hill.

“Is…he really leaving?” Prompto asked then.

Ignis looked at him before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Whatever he has planned, his mind is clearly set on it. To leave his Kings side is…risky. We’ll need to be mindful in our coming missions.”

Prompto swallowed but nodded, looking over to where Noctis stormed off to the fence line, looking over the ocean. Ignis wanted to be tactful about bringing up Noctis’ blooming relation with Gladio, but time was strained and now that the shield has taken off, the advisor risked it. He approached Noctis, standing to his side for a moment while Prompto stood not too far off snapping photos of the sea.

“Need something?” Noctis asked then, clearly still wound up.

“I needed to speak with you, yes.” Ignis pushed up his spectacles before looking to his prince. “It’s about you and Gladiolus.”

Noctis seemed to stiffen up a bit but didn’t look at him. “What about us?”

“How long have you both been together?”

Noctis looked at him then, his eyes guarded. “You know how long…”

“Romantically.” Ignis clarified sharply.

Prompto fumbled with his camera lens then, thrown off by the topic.

Noctis didn’t reply at first, staring at Ignis with hard eyes. Ignis remained still and patient, his eyes not judging but his tone clearly expecting an answer. When one didn’t come, he placed a hand on his hip.

“Noct-”

“A while!” He breathed out, hair tossed by the breeze. “What does it matter?”

“It matters quite a lot if you’re still to be married to Lady Lunafreya.” Ignis said evenly.

Noctis glared. “For what purpose? The peace treaty is dead.”

“Many still believe the marriage to be a symbol of peace should you go through with it-”

“I have no intention of marrying Luna. At the time, yes. I would have if it meant the peace that’d follow for my people. But as you’ve seen, there’s been no peace to have!” Noctis was heated, gripping the fence beside him.

Ignis relaxed his arm, looking at Noctis with concern. “Should your relationship with Gladiolus come to light, problems may crop up.”

“And I’ll deal with them as they come.” Noctis said stubbornly.

Prompto moved to Ignis’ side, joining him to try and talk to Noctis.

“I seriously had no idea you and Gladio were….we’re just worried about you...!” The blonde tried.

Noctis deep blues looked to his friend then, the edge in his voice still there.

“Don’t you have your own romantic issues to address?” He pressed then, turning the tides.

Prompto floundered, looking at Noctis with wide eyes. “Dude….”

Noctis looked from him to Ignis, who stood straighter.

“Well? If we’re going to drag my relationship out there, why not the other?” The prince argued, crossing his arms defensively.

Prompto stood staring at the ground, his face red and hands shaking a bit. He was put on the spot, and Ignis felt a lump in his throat at the display.

“That’s enough.” He said firmly, cutting the tension building up.

They all fell silent for a moment until Noctis blew out some air and let his arms hang to his side. He looked at Prompto who was still in a nervous state.

“….Sorry, Prom. I just need to cool off.” Noctis turned to walk off to clear his head, and Ignis allowed him, looking to the blonde once more with a soft gaze.

“Come now, Prompto…let’s get ready to head out for the day.” He said gently, coaxing the younger man to follow him back inside to speak with Iris and Talcott for a bit until Noctis joined them.

He apologized again to Prompto and they hugged it out in a true display of friendship before setting off to get the ore they needed. With just the three of them it’d be tough, but they’d do whatever it takes to keep Noctis safe.

Of course, upon arrival Ardyn himself is there to greet them. He assures them passage without issues once more, filling their trio with a fourth. The very woman they ran into previously, Aranea Highwind. With a bit of reluctancy, they hang around and wait until nightfall to enter this….odd and aged passage. Inside, it was truly a mystery what this place used to be. It was as if they were underwater, but they weren’t. Something out of a dream. Ignis was blown away, taking in the marvel as they worked around the inside, fighting daemons along the way.

Finally coming to an opening, they were met with what could only be described as a dragon of sorts. Its massive wings brought it down with great speed, attacking them for the intrusion. They battled it out, having to whittle it down as it took to the air frequently. With the help of Aranea’s skills, they brought the monster down, finding the ore they were looking for just below where it once slumbered. Relieved, they head out with their prize. Upon getting to the surface, Ignis gets signal back on his phone to receive a message. Cindy says to bring to mythril to a woman who works at the plant in Lestallum. Luckily for them, Aranea offers them a ride. They roll the Regalia into her private air ship and head off to the city.

Upon arrival, they find out the place is overrun with daemons. Noctis agrees to help clear them out, meeting with another hunter inside. Ignis and Prompto stay with the woman, Holly, while she treats the mythril for them.

“Think he’s okay in there?” Prompto said nervously, gripping the gate as he stared in.

“I have faith in his abilities. The hunter that met him inside should prove helpful as well.” Ignis assured the blonde, putting a hand on his shoulder.

They focused on Holly then, watching her process the ore and finish it up for use for the boat. The timing panned out, soon spotting two figures walk across the walkway back towards them. Noctis removed his helmet, looking to the other hunter who shucked off his own outfit as well.

“Gladio!” Prompto cheered, then taken back. “Whoa, who got ahold of you?”

The shield stood there looking smug, crossing his arms over his newly scarred chest, another scar banded across his forehead.

“You should see the other guy. Anyways, I’m back and better than ever.” He grinned, catching Noctis’ gaze and seeing the worry, hurt and longing in his eyes. He returned it silently.

Ignis looked away, taking the mythril from Holly and thanking her before changing the subject.  
“With that taken care of and the mythril in hand, we should be well off to return to Caem.” He stated.

Iris arrived then with Dustin, taking the mythril for them and assuring she’d give it to Cid, so the boys could rest here for now until they were ready to set off. Cid still needed time to get the mythril set up and tune the old boat up, so they had some time to kill. It was probably a good idea. Ignis looked exhausted despite the restlessness he felt.

They saw Iris off and then booked rooms at the Leville for the night to rest. For the sake of giving Noctis and Gladio space, Ignis booked two. Noctis looked at the advisor with thankful eyes before retiring for the night with the shield. Eager for a shower, Ignis let Prompto go first and relaxed in a chair while he waited. At some point the days caught up with him, and the usually attuned retainer dozed off. When he felt a soft hand touch his own, he blinked awake blearily to look up and see Prompto pull back and fluster a bit.

“S-Sorry! I, uh…I’m out of the shower. In case you wanted to hop in.” He stated.

Ignis focused more, sitting up as he took in the sight of the blonde standing there in just a towel. The advisor cleared his throat, pulling his composure together.

“It’s quite alright. A bed is more a proper place to sleep anyways.” He said softly in light humor, making Prompto smile sheepishly at him.

Ignis retreated to the bathroom to shower, letting the days of stress melt away down the drain. He definitely didn’t let his mind wander to how soft Prompto looked half naked, slightly glistening with water. Or how toned his arms were. Or the slight peek of what Ignis assumed were old stretch marks near his tight stomach. Ignis was a strong-minded man…sometimes.

Cleaned, he dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants before returning to the room. Prompto was already in bed, sprawled out and snoring away. The advisor smiled softly, moving over to plug in his phone for him before going to his side of the bed to slide in. He felt his exhaustion seep bone deep as he relaxed into the mattress, though as he looked over at the blonde beside him, he noted the pull in his brows, as if he was having a bad dream. Ignis gently reached over, smoothing a thumb along his brows to watch them relax once more, Prompto humming softly in contentment. Ignis smiled, more relaxed now at the sight. He closed his eyes, allowing his dreams to humor his desires of happy days with a carefree blonde at his side.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

They ride back to Cape Caem to speak with Cid and Cor.

With everything taken care of, they board the ship and set sail.

Arrival in Altissia left them all buzzing. The city was grand! They had a unique form of transportation; gondolas left and right. The people dressed in a refreshing way, accents heard over the crowds. There was much to see and do, and they took their time walking the path ways to sample some foods and check out some stalls. Their path slowly took them to the bar Cid had mentioned. Maagho.

Speaking with Weskham, they learned about the cities current situation with the Empire before suddenly being approached by a woman named Camelia who requested Noctis’ presence at her estate to discuss important matters, bringing to point that she had Luna in her watch. When she departed, Weskham assured them she had good intentions but told them to rest for the night before advancing. They all agreed it’d be best to not push their luck for the day, heading back to the Leville to book their room.

The suite was large and posh, different from the rooms at the Leville in Lestallum. They settled in, Ignis starting on dinner for the night. The other boys played a few rounds of King’s Knight, but Noctis expressed he was too unfocused to give it much effort and shortly made for the balcony to air out his mind. Gladio quietly following him to check in. Prompto watched them leave before awkwardly moving to the kitchen to observe the advisor cooking away.

“I’m worried for Noct.” He told Ignis, crossing his arms on the counter and resting his chin in them.

Ignis worked around him without issue, humming at his words. “He has a lot of stress on his shoulders right now. Obligations that weigh heavy. We can carry what we can for him to ease the strain, but otherwise we must simply stand at his side to support him where we can.”  
He jerked his pan a bit with the flick of a wrist, flipping the rice inside of it like a pro.

Prompto watched in silence, letting out a long sigh. “…What’s going to happen with his relationship with Gladio?”

Ignis took pause, looking to the blonde before turning his gaze to the balcony where he could see Gladio resting a hand on the small of Noctis’ back, their eyes on one another; soft and tender.

“He just seems really happy…does he really have to get married to Luna if he’s in love with Gladio?”

Ignis focuses back on his cooking, not answering at first until he was able to move the stir-fried rice to a plate.  
“In the end Noctis will do what he feels is right.”

Prompto looked to Ignis, brows drawn up. “Would you be upset if he chooses to be with Gladio over Luna?”

“Not at all.” Ignis stated honestly, gazing to Prompto again. “I understand political tactics, and as his advisor I advise, but I also understand Noctis’ happiness. He’s my friend and I care for him dearly…I will support whatever he ends up choosing to do.”

Hearing Ignis’ point of view, Prompto seems to ease a little, smiling. “Yeah…that’s how I feel too.”

He offers to help Ignis finish up and plate food then, calling in the other two to eat. They all munch together happily, slowly falling into an eased atmosphere. They get some laughs and play a few rounds of cards before hitting the hay.

Ignis laid in bed staring at the ceiling for a long time, something deep in his gut filling him with anxiety for tomorrows events. Casting a small glance to the blonde beside him in bed, his nerves were put to some ease. Seeing that freckled face snoozing away seemed too soft and innocent to let the advisor linger on what-ifs. He closed his eyes and managed to drift to sleep.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

Agreements.

Speeches.

A compromised rite.

Ignis focused on getting the people evacuated as quickly as possible with Prompto and Gladio, itching to get back to Noctis as soon as possible to help him. The Empire was moving in and the Hydraean was at risk. They pushed their evacuation efforts, and in the hustle Prompto found what looked to be some sort of flying vessel. Clearly of Empire origin, but something they could utilize.

“This is perfect. If we can get it started, this will aid Noctis in getting in close to Leviathan.” Ignis spoke as he looked the machine over.

Prompto was already tinkering away, suddenly revving the thing to life and hoping on as it began to elevate. Ignis looked on with slight amazement.

“Woohoo! This is awesome!” Prompto cheered, looking down at Ignis and Gladio on the ground. “I’ll fly to Noct and get him going!”

“Be careful, Prompto.” Ignis called up at him, earning a wink and thumbs up from the blonde before he shot off towards where Noctis was.

Ignis radioed the prince to alert him of the incoming help, pleased to hear Prompto succeeded in the pick-up plan. With the last of the people in safety, Ignis and Gladio ran off to get to a good meeting point below. Prompto was quick to spot them, regrouping and running along with them to get closer to the alter. Working through each of the districts, they headed over a bridge.

Ignis looked over just in time to see a magitek engine coming down. He made a jump for it, hearing Prompto scream out his name.  
Then darkness.

When he awoke, he found himself half submerged in the water. Coming to his senses he quickly made work to get to shore, his head pounding and heart racing. He needed to get to a higher advantage point to see where he was, but the whole place was crawling with the Empire.

“Prompto.” He spoke into his earpiece.

“Ignis!” His voice rang back, relief clear. “I thought you were a goner…”

“It’ll take more than a little seawater to get rid of me.” He spoke back, scoping out his surroundings. “I need to get to the alter but there’s magitek everywhere. I need a distraction made so I can get through.”

“We’re on it. Stay safe.” Gladio replied.

With a plan in hand, Ignis set off.

Taking out a few troops, he managed to fasten a hookshot from a fallen droid to his arm, now able to grapple his way up to the rooftops to scope things out.  
Just as he feared, the whole city was in chaos. Titan had been summoned to fight off the Empires waves of airships, and from what he could see, the alter from which the rite was performed was badly damaged.

“Noct…” He breathed shakenly before collecting himself to focus. He needed to move. Now.

The advisor made great haste to get through the troops he came by, finding the best route possible to get to the alter. He stopped shortly to hide a moment from the sights of Caligo and Ravus, overhearing their plans. He tsked, moving on as they finally departed. His line of communication was open to others who aided him, and he confirmed every area he managed to get cleared.

The commander of Camelia’s forces ordered a withdrawal then due to the increase of Empire resistance, causing Ignis to panic.

“Wait! I have to get to the alter- I need a boat.”

“Are you out of you mind?” The commander spoke back in the ear piece.

“Please. We’ll lose the king otherwise!”

“Give him what he wants.” Camelia spoke up then, the Commander reluctantly doing as told.

Ignis took a moment to calm down, assessing the area and feeling overwhelmed in the moment.

“Do you copy?” Prompto spoke up in his earpiece then, hopeful.

Ignis couldn’t reply at first, his throat tight.

“It’s a simple yes or no, Ignis. Do you copy?” Gladio growled into his ear.

“Yes, I copy!” Ignis finally replied, heading out of the area to get moving.

Gladio scolded him, grounding him with tough love reassurances. Prompto’s soft voice rang in after.

“We’ll be there soon, Iggy….hang in there.”

Ignis swallowed, clearing his head. “I’ll see you soon.”

With more vigor in his step, Ignis made his way quickly to the docks, taking the boat he was graciously given and darting out into the dangerous waters to get to Noctis. Bombs and bullets scattered around him, debris from airships being tossed to the waters as Titan smashed them apart one by one. One such engine came crashing down, taking out the side of the boat and tossing the advisor into the water. Caligo then spotted him as he surfaced, mocking and assuring him of his death soon to come.

Ignis gritted his teeth, making a frantic swim back to the boat. He climbed aboard, speeding away as Caligo hopped into his mecha and pursued him. Ignis did well to maneuver around the missiles shot at him, but one went off beneath the boat, sending him flying into the air and to shore. His ear piece crackled in his ear, forcing him to rip it off to toss aside in frustration.

“Soon the Ring of Lucii will be mine!” Caligo went on to say, landing on the ground to round up on Ignis.

“I’m afraid not. It will _never_ be yours, I’ll make sure of it!”

The retainer faced off with the madman, taking out his backup and summoning magic to his hands to erode and weaken the metal suite the other man hid away in. The fight was tough on his own, but with a decent blow to the legs, the Magitek suit came toppling down. Caligo crawled out injured, and Ignis watched with unease until he saw a sword strike the man from behind. With another blow, Caligo was cut down dead.  
Ignis stood straight then, gripping his ribs as none other than Ravus moved around the busted mech to reveal himself.

Magitek surrounded him then, Ravus slowly approaching until one suit tried to attack the retainer. Ravus lunged forward suddenly, taking out the enemy and backing up to stand ground with Ignis.

“Join me. Together we’ll get to the alter where the King and the Oracle await.” He said, his sword at the ready.

“How do I know I can trust you?” ignis asked wearily.

“You don’t have much of a choice, do you?” Ravus quipped back coolly, eyeing the enemies around them.

So, it seemed he didn’t. With Ravus on his side, for the time being, he agreed. They took out the troops with ease, moving out then to try and head to the alter quickly. Their skills make taking out the magitek suites quick work, coming up on the alter much quicker than Ignis would have on his own. Upon arrival, Ignis was greeted with an injured dog he’s never seen before. He went to touch it in question of it being Luna’s only to be blasted with visions of…something. A future, a prophecy. Ignis was taken aback for a moment when it stopped, feeling a knot form in his gut at what he just saw, but the cry from Ravus pulled him back to reality. He ran over to join the other man, but the sight he was met with sent a chill down his spine.

The Oracle was dead.

Ravus was overcome with his grief, though it soon bubbled to rage as he drew his sword to kill Noctis. Ignis blocked him, throwing him back into a clear opening to duel the man. The retainer held his own, trying to talk sense into him all the while. Ravus wouldn’t hear it at first with his grief too great, the both of them exhausting themselves in their stand off until what rage Ravus did have deflated. As they caught their breaths, he made his way over to Luna, his grief returned as he held her to him. Ignis watched on, unsure how to console him.

Suddenly Gladio came running up. “Ignis!”

“Gladio! Where’s Prompto?” Ignis asked quickly, looking around.

He didn’t get an answer, watching instead as his friend moved over to Ravus to mock him before suddenly attacking. What did Ravus say? Before his very eyes Gladio morphed into none other than Ardyn. Magitek filed in then, surrounding him and Ravus both to hold them hostage. Ignis struggled, pressed to the ground before being kicked in the face and knocked unconscious.

When he came to, Ignis was forced to watch as Ardyn mocked him, holding up Noctis as a dagger was reared back at the ready to plunge into his throat. Ravus broke loose then, attacking Ardyn to pull his attention away. In doing so, the evil man dropped the prince, and Ignis watched at the ring of kings rolled right before him. Ravus took a hit that sent him flying back and Ardyn turned to Ignis then to offer him the option of joining him.

 _Foolish_.

Mustering all his strength, Ignis pushed the magitek troops off of him, standing before Ardyn to face him.

“I swore an oath to stand with Noct and keep him safe. Whatever it takes, I _will_ protect him!” Ignis shoved the ring onto his finger, immediately taken over by pain as the power of the Kings flared up.

Ardyn laughed with amusement, watching as Ignis suffered before him.

“Kings of Lucis, lend me your strength!” Ignis cried out in a plea.

The power flow whiplashed inside of him, and as Ignis cried out, his vision burned away…

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

It happened faster then Ignis could truly recount.

He harnessed the power of the Kings to fight Ardyn. The man seemed to barely get a work out from the fight before he decided to depart, leaving Ignis to blindly stumble until his body gave out under the pain. He vaguely remembered Ravus speaking to him, and then the cry of his friends filled his ears. Prompto…oh Prompto. The way he cried.

Ignis was terrified at first when he had awoken to see nothing, but his focus was Noctis. Was he okay? Was he alive? Prompto didn’t want him to move but dammit- he wouldn’t hear that their King had died!

Prompto was patient and assuring, managing to keep Ignis in bed.

“He’s…he’s still asleep, but he’s safe and very much alive.” Prompto had told him.

Ignis had wilted after that, his whole body aching in defeat as he laid back in bed.

It had been two days since then, and Ignis’ wounds started healing relatively well thanks to Prompto remaining at his side to keep up his medications. The doctors they managed to get to come by said he may get his eyesight back, but it was too early to tell. Ignis accepted that if he fully lost it that it was the sacrifice he made to harness the power of the Kings. Compared to the glaive who also used the ring, he was lucky to even have his life, and felt it was a small sacrifice in the greater battle. He told this to Prompto when he quietly wept at his bedside one night, though it didn’t seem to comfort the blonde.

When the retainer grew restless, he got up from bed to start moving around. Prompto tried to stop him.

“Wait, Iggy! Your injuries…”

“What would you have me do? Remain in bed for the rest of my life?” He asked him, feeling for his backup glasses on the table to put on. More so out of habit than anything. He also didn’t know the extent of how his injuries looked and feared they’d be gruesome to look at.

Prompto moved out of the way with reluctance, but his hand stayed at the older mans back to help guild him instead.

He took him to see Noctis who had yet to awaken. Ignis remained there until he did so he could fill him in on Luna’s death and other details on what happened during the rite. Noctis didn’t take it well, and Ignis knew it’d be a heavy blow. When he came to visit him later on, it was decided they’d keep going. Ignis felt like much had been lost already but hearing the determination in Noctis’ voice pushed what little energy Ignis had left. He agreed with his King and left him to rest, though still haunted by flashes of the same vision he saw before of Noctis’ inevitable death.

They’d be leaving to head out of country once more to find the remaining weapon of the Kings and Queens in Cartanica, though Gladio was insistent they remain there for the time being until Ignis’ wounds were fully healed.

Ignis couldn’t fight him on the matter, seeing the shield was on edge and fired up. He was having a hard time both with Ignis’ current state and the attitude Noctis kept giving them amid his depressive state. For the most part he brooded on his own and Prompto remained at Ignis’ side.

One afternoon, Ignis was standing at the window in the room he was currently sharing with the blonde. Prompto was quietly sitting in a chair, and for lack of vision, it drove Ignis mad to not hear his usually cheerful voice bouncing everywhere.

“Prompto.” The retainer spoke up softly.

“Yeah?”

His voice sounded tired, strained. Ignis turned toward the sound, taking a few steps until feeling his shoe hit the end of the bed.

“Ah...I was wondering. Would you care to take a stroll?”

There’s a silence, and Ignis wished he could see what Prompto looked like. He was able to read him like a book after all the years of knowing him, but the lack of ability to see his face now left him in a shroud of uncertainty. Ignis quietly thanked the Six when he replied, his tone a bit lighter.

“I’d love to! Uh…will you be okay, though?”

Ignis tilted his head and smiled a little. “With you as my eyes, I’m certain I’ll come in no harm’s way.”

Prompto chuckled a little, and the hint of shyness in it made Ignis thankful the blonde was so expressive.

“Come, then.” He lifted his arm, and Prompto moved quickly to his side to wrap his own arm around it.

They carefully walked down the stairs of the Leville, heading outside. Ignis felt the sun more on his face then, inhaling to smell the sea. Some flowers at a stall nearby. Fresh baked bread. Prompto started to walk and Ignis did well to keep a steady pace.

“Have you eaten yet today?” Ignis asked then.

“Uh…no….” He admitted sheepishly, slowly coming to a stop.

The smell of food was stronger, and Ignis tilted his head a bit. “Is there a restaurant here?”

“Yeah! Uh…looks like they sell some pastas and stuff. Did you wanna…?”

Ignis smiled. “It’s a date.”

Hearing the startled noise was well worth the forward remark, and Ignis could only imagine just how red Prompto’s face had turned.

“S-Sure! This way!” He flustered, carefully turning them into the place and quickly being seated by a host.

Prompto pulled out the chair for Ignis and helped his sit before sitting himself. The blonde even opened the menu and read off the items so Ignis could decide what he wanted.

“Hm…something I can manage without getting sauce all over me would be preferred.” He spoke mostly to himself.

“Oh! How about these stuffed pasta shells, then?” Prompto tried.

Ignis gave a thankful smile. “Yes, that sounds doable.”

With their orders placed and drinks given, Ignis quietly felt along the table to determine how big it was and feel for his glass. Prompto’s hand then covered his, slowly bringing it to the side of his drink to grab.

“Thank you…” He brought the drink to his lips to sip before carefully setting it down on a solid surface. “It will take some time, but at some point, I’ll be able to manage without much hassle.”

“Yeah, I know…” He fell silent.

Ignis wanted to see his face. He couldn’t stand not knowing what Prompto looked like when he fell quiet.

“It will all be alright…” Ignis spoke softly. “Knowing you care will give me the drive to adjust quickly.”

Prompto gave a sigh, a tapping sound vibrating on the table. Tapping his finger? A nervous tick Ignis has known him to do.

“I’ll always be here. Whenever you need me.” His voice was a little sad but certain.

Suddenly a cheerful voice sounded- their waiter. They dropped off their food before leaving once more. Ignis took in the smells, allowing Prompto to aid him in getting his utensils in hand properly before taking his time to eat. It was a nice lunch, all things considered, and Prompto was flustered over the fact Ignis insisting on paying since he “wanted a date together”.

Afterwards they walked around some more and took their time. Most of Altissia had been destroyed save for a few areas of it that opened back up and made the best of the situation. Prompto had mentioned a shop that had canes at once point, and Ignis allowed the blond to pick one for him. It’d help, he knew, but holding it in his hand was a heavy realization that this would be his reality from now on. With the new item acquired, they headed back to the Leville to relax together in the room.

Soon restoration in Altissia would be underway, and people will move on from the destruction of Leviathan and the Empire. They’ll move on from the rite and the fall of the Oracle.

But for them…this would stay with them forever.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

Several weeks pass.

Ignis’ wounds have fully mended but his eyesight has yet to return. Even still he insisted they keep going.

They board a train for Cartanica, seating themselves into booths. Prompto let Ignis sit by the window even though Ignis insisted Prompto should so he could take pictures. It wounded him to hear he didn’t have the muse to take many pictures right now.

“Besides, you can feel the sun on your face this way!” He had said as cheerfully as possible, seeing the worried look Ignis made. Ignis could only manage to be eased by the fact Prompto sat beside him for the ride seeing as it was a rather tense one.

Noctis was sitting in the booth next to them alone, Gladio behind Ignis. The tension was heavy and Ignis could barely stand it.

“So…we’re gonna roll through Tenebrae.” Prompto stated then quietly, clearly uneased by the heaviness in the air as well.

“Not before visiting the royal tomb in Cartanica.” Ignis replied to him, his face tilted towards the window to feel the warmth.

Prompto sat jittery at his side. “Oh…you’re sure you’re up to that?”

“The wounds have mended…eyesight’s a matter of time.” He replied, holding onto that hope he may still get it back.

The sudden heavy footsteps of Gladio behind him coming around the booth drew Ignis’ attention, the tension in the air spiking.

“The hell is wrong with you?” The shield barked at Noctis.

The sullen king looked up to him with a glare. “What?”

“We’re not stopping in Tenebrae.” Gladio stated firmly.

Noctis sucked through his teeth defensively.

“You need to grow up and get over it.”

“I am over it.” Noctis stood against his shield. “I’m here aren’t I?!”

Ignis could hear a small scuffle, balling his hands into fists on his knees.

“Maybe when you’re not too busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off than you.” The shield growled.

Prompto was tense at Ignis’ side, on edge by the whole situation. Ignis nearly spoke up, but his words laid like ash on his tongue.

“Let go of me.” Noctis hissed.

“How’s that ring fit ya? You rather carry it around than wear it?” Gladio challenged. “She gave her life so you could do your duty, not so you could sit around feelin’ sorry for yourself.”

“You don’t think I know that?!” Noctis defended, pain clear in his voice.

“You don’t! Ignis took one for you, too. And for what?!”

Ignis tensed, hearing enough of this argument and the pressures Noctis was getting from the shield. The whole situation was a lot for everyone and feelings were raw all around.

“Enough, Gladio!” Ignis turned his head a bit towards where the two were going at it.

The large man tsked, still flamed up.  
“You think you’re a king, but you’re a coward.”

“Shut up!” Noctis yelled back.

Prompto was away from Ignis’ side then, trying to stop the situation. “Don’t do this-!”

Ignis nearly stood at hearing the blonde getting showed away.

“I get it, alright? I get it!!” The king forced out, voice broken.

It seemed they broke apart, because the heavy steps from Gladio had moved back a bit.

“Then get a grip! Pull your head outta your ass already!”

There’s a strained silence before Ignis could hear Noctis storm off. Prompto called out to him, but Gladio demanded he be left alone. After hearing Gladio walk the opposite way, Prompto slowly moved to sit back down with Ignis, deflated and shaken. The retainer heard the hushed words of other passengers in the wake of the argument and he quietly scolded himself for letting it get this out of hand. Prompto was clearly upset over the whole thing though, so the blind man focused on him. Ignis carefully reached over, touching Prompto’s knee before laying his hand over the balled up on in Prompto’s lap. The blonde tensed before relaxing a bit, leaning slightly into Ignis. They didn’t speak, remaining in silence and clinging to the comfort that radiated off one another.

They arrive in Cartanica shortly after, Noctis heading out to look around a bit while Prompto and Gladio stayed with Ignis in the dining car to get something to eat. Ignis was worried for their King but giving him space to cool off was the best thing they could do for now. If the retainer knew anything, it was that he’d come to them when he was ready. Gladio was ranting about him before Ignis ended up scolding him about the whole situation and how it made them look to the other passengers. Gladio huffed it off, but his silence after made him suspect the shield was thinking things over at least.

Once Noctis was ready, they decided to set out for the tomb. Ignis worried their king would tell him to stay back, but much to the advisor’s relief, Noctis made it a point to say he was still needed. The retainer assured him he’d manage somehow and they all set out to head down below.

There was a stench in the air that Ignis couldn’t place but he focused on where his team headed, assured they’d not lead him astray. Sure enough, Gladio seemed to linger close by, warning him of bad footing. Prompto remained ever at his side, and Ignis felt slightly frustrated that so much attention was on him while their King walked on ahead alone. They carefully made it down the dirt road, walking in sludgy waters and sticky ground. Ignis stood by as they all tried to figure out this old machine that didn’t have power, staying attuned to their environment around them instead to listen out for trouble.

There were a few creatures to handle, and despite being knocked to the ground a few times, Ignis tried his best to aid in the fights. Having Prompto at his side to ward off most of the attacks helped. It took some time and a lot of tedious walking with Gladio scolding Noctis harshly for getting too far ahead a lot, but they managed to get the generators on the machine to work, opening passage for them all to get into the cave. Prompto was helping Ignis down a particularly rough patch of footing when he heard Gladio talking to Noctis. It wasn’t an argument, but still rough. They seemed to move on with ease, and Ignis was thankful for that much.

The waters were getting thicker and the smell from before was more intense, enough that the others even commented on it this time. There was some struggle for footing, but Ignis kept pace. After taking out some creatures in the way, Noctis led them to an opening where they made a comment about eggs of some kind. The king attempts to get through only to conjure the wrath of a massive creature from below the watery soil. Ignis wobbled, Prompto squawking as he held him.

“What? What is it?” Ignis asked in a slight panic.

They didn’t know, but the attack went on. It was a formidable foe indeed, and Ignis found we was struggling much more with this creature than the others. Even with Prompto trying to cover for him and picking him off his hands and knees, they’d find themselves surrounded by smaller versions of the creature or lunging out of the way of poisonous smog. There didn’t seem to be an end to it, and the others began to panic.

“There must be a way!” Ignis yelled to them, focusing his senses and feeling the creature pull in a long breath.

_That’s it!_

“Noct! I have an idea, if I may!” Ignis pulled a magic flask out, sensing where the pull of the air was and giving a good toss in its direction.

To his relief, the beast swallowed it, roaring in pain as it burned from the inside. The others cheered, attacking the monster once more to finally take it out in no time. With it deceased, they all patted Ignis on the back, making the retainer smile a bit. Finally…he didn’t feel completely useless.

They returned to the egg-covered entrance to the tomb, Noctis setting the sacks aflame with magic before heading inside. He obtains the power of his ancestors before returning back outside to his friends.

As they start to head off, Ignis lingers.

“A moment.” He spoke up.

He could hear them cease moving.

“Is everything okay?” Gladio asked then.

“It bloody well isn’t. And I won’t suffer this pointless bickering in silence any longer.” The advisor stated.

The others shuffled awkwardly in the water, sighing.

“Let’s be frank. My vision hasn’t improved, and probably won’t. Yet in spite of this…I would remain with you all. Til the very end.”

Gladio grunted. “Sorry, but I object. War is a matter of life and death.”

“But- we’ll be there-!” Prompto spoke up, making Ignis turn his head his direction.

“It’s not about us looking out for him!” Gladio growled back.

“Uh-huh. Then he should be free to choose.” The blonde fought back, voice firm.

“There’s more to it than just what he wants!”

“I know full well!” Ignis cut in, hands gripped in fists, clutching his walking cane. “I won’t ask you to slow down. If I can’t keep up, I will bow out.”

Ignis could hear Prompto breath out uneasy- Gladio sighed.

“What says ‘His Majesty’?” The shield asked then pointedly towards Noctis.

There’s a pause as they all wait. But Ignis needed to speak still. To advise.

“Noct…you are king. One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back.” Ignis turned his head then towards where he last heard Gladio, taking a few steps forward. “Gladio, Noct will take his rightful place, but only once he’s ready.”

Prompto is heard shifting beside him, as if standing by his side to agree.

Gladio let out a disgruntled sigh, starting to head out. “ Have it your way. We’re still taking a big risk. We better _all_ be ready.”

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

Back on the train, Ignis chatted with Noctis. He tried to make light conversation, but the topic drew heavy once more. Talk of the nights getting longer. Gladio returned from scoping out intel Ignis overheard, and he brought back more news on the matter. With the man willing to talk, Ignis and Gladio leave Noctis to go investigate more, knowing Prompto will watch their King in the meantime.

Ignis followed behind Gladio, going to meet this man who has witnessed the increases in nightfall and more daemon spawning. Though something….odd happened. Like a moment in time had been taken from them, and suddenly the train screeched to a halt. Everyone around them shouted, Ignis falling forward into Gladio’s back. The shield turned around, helping Ignis straighten himself.

“The hell is going on?” He held Ignis’ arm, pulling him along to head towards the front of the train.

Explosions could be heard from train cars back and Ignis gasped.

“Gladio-”

“I hear it. Let’s get to the engine room and get us the hell out of here.”

They have to move around panicked passengers who scrambled to get away, trying to get to the front of the train and get it moving. Ignis was distressed, unable to see what was happening around them.

“What do you see?”

“The empire.” Gladio growled out, seeing Magitek outside the window and engines flying above them.

The train suddenly jerks forward once more and the two steady themselves.

“We need to return to Noctis at once.” Ignis fretted, still hearing explosions of some sort coming from….above? What was happening?

“It’ll be hell trying to get through all these people. Everyone is fleeing up towards the front.” Gladio stated, pulling Ignis once more forward. “Let’s keep heading to the engine room and make sure this thing keeps moving. I’m sure Prompto has things under control.”

Ignis feared for both the boys but remained calm as he followed the shield. After pushing through everyone and getting to the front to speak with the frantic train conductor, Ignis receives a phone call with the ringtone partnered with Noctis’ number.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Ignis answered right away.

“Ignis! You’ve gotta stop this thing! Prompto fell off the train. I pushed him- I mean, Ardyn made me. I don’t know where he is, but we can’t leave him!”

Ignis stiffened, his grip in his phone harder at the news.  
_Prompto!_  
He forced himself to collect his feelings, staying focused.

“Stay calm, Noct. I’m as concerned for Prompto as you are but stopping the train would endanger everyone on board. We’d be sitting ducks for the daemons.”

“What do we do?” He choked out, clearly distressed.

“First, we drop the passengers off at Tenebrae. We’ll be arriving shortly.” Ignis thought as he spoke, putting a plan together.

“What about Prompto?!”

“Given the chancellors involvement, it’s probable he’s no longer where we left him. In any case he may try to contact us. Let us wait and hope for now.” Ignis tried to reassure his King, feeling Gladio grip his shoulder in patient waiting to know what was happening.  
“Can you make your way here? Gladio’s with me.”

“Are the two of you okay at least?” Noctis asked, voice more controlled.

“Yes.”

“Okay…on my way.”

They hang up and Ignis turns his head to Gladio, explaining the situation. Gladio growls in frustration but keeps his cool relatively well, antsy to have Noctis join them to make sure he was okay. With Ardyn fussing about with them like this, the shield was on edge. They wait for Noctis to arrive, but the sudden rise in panic from the passengers in the train cars pull their attention.

“What’s happening?” Ignis asked, ready to draw out weapons if needed.

“We’re in a tunnel….daemons are surrounding the train.” The shield stated.

Ignis wasn’t sure where Noctis was, but knowing he was alone had his anxiety spike. The train suddenly shakes a bit, light coming back to the windows as they exit the tunnel. Gladio made a surprised noise then, moving them over to the windows.

“Leviathan!”

“Did Noct summon her? Do you see him?” Ignis frantically asked, gripping Gladio’s arm.

Before he could answer, the train shook more, the daemons being thrown off with the deity’s water attack. As soon as the god had arrived it disappeared, leaving a view of a destroyed Tenebrae in its wake.

“No, but we’re here….”

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

They all sat together after being reunited, the passengers from the train all poured out and huddled up in the train dock. There were few major injuries, mostly just people shaken up. Ignis could hear the woes they all spouted, assured this was the end of the world. He remained pensive at the others side, their silence making him on edge. Just when he was about to speak up, a familiar voice greeted them.

Aranea.

She had them follow her, explaining to them about the daemons who destroyed Tenebrae and how she was in the search and rescue business now. Ignis asked her to help the passengers so they could take the train and she agreed, also offering up two of her men to drive the train for them; Biggs and Wedge. Interesting characters, Ignis thought, hearing those unique accents. Ignis remained with Gladio while Noctis took off to find a retainer of the Fleuret family to speak with on some news.

With everything sorted and the train and passengers taken care of, they set out once more.

The ride was quiet, just the three of them sitting in the dining cart with a random announcement from Biggs letting them know he’d alert them of trouble if needed. Ignis sat still in his seat, feeling Gladio’s heavy foot tapping on the floor. A nervous tick Ignis knew he had but Gladio would always deny if pointed out.

They spoke on the snowfall and the body of the Glacian goddess, though it was after the point of passing the gorge that Gladio was uneased about. The ride was relatively silent otherwise up until the brakes slammed on, the train coming to a stop. Ignis braced the table, turning his head when hearing Gladio rush back through the door he left through earlier to look around.

Seems the tracks had frozen over. They went outside to deal with it, having to fight off daemons left and right until the train was broken free. Gladio off-handily mentioned seeing the body of the Glacian there and Ignis could only imagine the sight it’d be. The cold was making them all eager to get back inside, though. Ignis left first to alert Biggs that they were good to go when suddenly being thrown aside, blacking out on impact.

Ignis awoke freezing cold, hearing Noctis shivering. He checked on him, but Noctis assured them all he was alright. Gladio helped Ignis up, taking him along to check on their drivers as their king asked. The others were safe thankfully, though Ignis could sense something was wrong.

“We need to return to Noctis. Now.” Ignis stated, using his cane to aid him as he turned around and headed back to where they left their king. Gladio was right behind him, giving a relieved sigh when they entered the car to see Noctis was fine but shaken.

Their king explained that Ardyn appeared again and was the reason they both were knocked out prior, telling them what he said. He wasn’t sure what he was planning, but it put them all on edge, not risking splitting up again. They hung out in the dining car once more to plan their arrival into Gralea. Noctis called Gladio over then to speak with privately to the side, and Ignis said nothing. He didn’t want to impose, though he could hear the quiet words of apologies, of anxieties and insecurities. Gladio achingly admitting he was afraid of his feelings getting in the way of his job before the shuffle of a firm embrace and what the advisor assumed were heady kisses. Ignis didn’t know what was to come ahead, but he was thankful they had even this moment for the two of them to make up for the hardships and words spoken. Gladio was rough around the edges and Noctis was stubborn, but truly they were made for one another. Now they could go into this with hearts full and strong.

It made Ignis think…why had he waited this long to tell Prompto how he truly felt? What had become of the man he felt so strongly for? Was he too late to tell him just how much he meant to him? It weighed heavy in his chest, and the retainer assured himself that Prompto would be safe…and he’d confess everything once this was all over.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

The train came to a slamming halt once more, and in that time as daemons filled the cars they realized they were without weapons. It was a fearful retreat to the back of the train, heading for the Regalia to get out of the tunnel and get to Guralea themselves. Ignis threw himself into the back seat by Gladio and they sped off down the tracks with Noctis behind the wheel. Without being about to see anything, Ignis being aware of his surrounds in this situation was impossible, the ride hard and shaky while things exploded, and daemons screeched after them. They barely made it through the gates, the Regalia coming to a heaving halt after breaking down. Ignis could hear it was busted up beyond a quick tinkering, and they were forced to keep moving on foot.

Gladio was right to be uneased about going into the capital without weapons, but they didn’t have a choice. The crystal and Prompto were within. They headed out, carefully working through rubble. Ignis frozen then when hearing the groan of metal, suddenly being pushed back as a loud crash sounded in front of them.

“Dammit!” Gladio cursed, calling Noctis’ name to hear nothing in return. “A train car fell….Noctis is on the other side.”

Ignis eased himself back up to his feet, worry etched into his face.  
“He’s alone with no weapons against the daemons….We need to hurry and find our way around.”

Suddenly a heavy presence had Ignis turning his face, immediately knowing it was Ardyn before he even spoke. The man gave them their weapons back, making Ignis and Gladio highly skeptical of his motives. He slipped away again, and the two moved on wary of what his plans were exactly.

They worked their way through the rubble into the keep, fighting daemons along the way. Gladio did well to stay at Ignis’ pace, but it was exhausting indeed with the shield fueled by subdued panic to aid his lover. They found themselves getting lured to specific places within by Ardyn on the intercom, and they reluctantly followed in hopes of getting to Noctis faster. Gladio alerted Ignis then of finding a command room, searching through the system to find a single file. Upon review, they found that Ravus had complete loyalty in Noctis now, only to witness his end by the hand of Ardyn as Noctis in disguise.

Gladio didn’t want to think of what Ardyn would do to Noctis at this rate, urging them forward to find him.

Ardyn continued to lead them around, fighting magitek bot and daemons alike. When they finally came across another room with monitors, Gladio told Ignis it was surveying the crystal. Ignis helped Gladio lower the barrier to get to it, and like clockwork a massive daemon appeared. They were both uneased by how it could speak like a human. Gladio took the brunt of the fighting on, though Ignis joined the fray in everyway he could, sensing movements and sounds. By the time the monster vanished, Gladio was heaving in his exertion. They may run into it again if it simply ran off.

Ardyn taunted them over the speaker once more, filling them with anxiety at describing Noctis suffering. It enraged the shield, pushing on. Ignis knew he was playing with them to get them emotional and possibly make mistakes, but they couldn’t risk it. Ignis tried to refocus his friend all the while following Ardyn’s guidance until Ignis lifted his head suddenly, stopping in his tracks.

“Why’d you stop?” Gladio huffed, stressed.

“Can’t you hear that?” The advisor asked, listening closer still. “It was Noct’s voice. I heard it now, clear as day.”

With only a small pause, Ignis suddenly took off down a hallway. “There it is again. This way- follow me!”

Gladio called after him, following close behind. Ignis had never been so sure of himself, passing through doors as Noctis’ voice grew louder.

“Noct, is that you?” Ignis called out.

“Hey, Noct! Can you hear us?” Gladio joined him.

Fighting could be heard, shock troopers going off. Noctis called out to them amid his fighting. Gladio rushed them over, stopping Ignis from moving forward once finding the shock doors withholding their king within.

“Noctis! Iggy, Noct’s in trouble!” Gladio told him in a panic.

“Gladio! There ought to be a kill switch nearby- find it!” He insisted, feeling helpless at hearing Noctis panicking.

“How do you know that?” He asked, already looking around anyways.

“I believe…it’s the reason we were brought here.” Ignis stated certainly.

Gladio grunted, moving around Ignis as he searched the room before calling out when finding a box against the wall with a switch inside. He pulled it, the door shutting off. Noctis scrambled out straight into Gladio’s arms and they embraced.

“I got you.” Gladio breathed out.

Ignis stood by, listening to their surrounding as the other two shared a heady kiss before finally separating.

“All back together again.” Gladio said in relief.

“All of us but one.” Ignis spoke up, edge clear in his voice.

Ardyn came ringing over the speaker once more, taunting their affections and friendships. They could barely stand it, making their way out of the room and forward down the halls to find Prompto. The wicked man helped them locate him of course, and Ignis was buzzing by the time Noctis called out Prompto’s name. with some fussing on the holds, Prompto fell to the ground and Noctis helped him up.

“Prompto! Are you hurt?” Ignis spoke up, placing a hand on his shoulder to feel him shaken.

“I-I’m fine.” He spoke up then.

He was unsure if he was real, and Noctis assured him he very much was, apologizing to him for what happened on the train. Prompto seemed relieved to hear Noctis didn’t actually hate him. Ignis felt a hand on his arm then, feeling those shaking hands grip him.

“I’m so glad to see you guys.” Prompto went on.

Ignis nearly pulled him in then and there, but Ardyn put them all on edge again with tricking words. They needed to move on, get the crystal and leave this place. With them all together again, Gladio and Noctis took lead, Ignis finding Prompto close at his side. He was quiet and Ignis would give anything to speak with him to calm his ragged state, but focus was dire in this situation. With his ears on his surroundings, Ignis was able to pinpoint a noise he heard once on the train, having them all follow it until finding the source. It seemed the doors were barred. Trying the find a way in, Prompto spoke up then.

“There’s a way…”  
He stepped up to the door, a soft beep sounding before the doors slid open.

“So, MT’s… they’ve got those codeprints…just like I do.” He admitted softly.

“Do they? Never looked.” Noctis replied.

“Yeah…so as it turns out...I’m one of them.” The blonde continued, his voice aching. “Not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis.”

Ignis’ hand gripped onto his cane, listening intently. He had noticed the barcode a few times in passing before, but never connect the two. His mind was racing at the facts being given.

“Still…you guys are like…the only friends I’ve ever known. I just hope…that things can stay the way they were.”

“Whatever. Who cares where you were born.” Noctis spoke up then, his tone true.

“Thanks…still. I can’t change where I came from. What I am.” Prompto went on, his defeat clear in his voice.

“Since when does where you come from matter to you?” Noctis questioned.

“Huh?” Prompto sounded confused.

“You never once treated me as a prince.” Noctis joked then, the sound of a playful punch given to Prompto who grunted.

Gladio huffed a chuckle. “He’s got ya there.”

“We’re done here. C’mon _crown citizen_.” Noctis said with a smile in his voice, and emphasis on the title.

“You’re one of us, right?” Gladio asked then, placing a hand on Ignis’ back and gently leading him in front of the blonde.

Ignis could hear Prompto breath out heavily, as if the stress was deflating out of him.

“Unless you rather not be?” Ignis added, a small smile on his face.

Prompto leaned into the blind man, relief clear in his voice. “I wouldn’t wanna be anything else.”

Ignis wanted to say more. So much more. But now was not the time. They needed their weapons back fully and to leave this place before becoming too vulnerable. Ignis gave Prompto a brief hug before they all stepped inside the room, scanning it for a weakness and deciding to just wreck the place. Noctis attacked the panels within, watching them shut down at the damaged received. In the moment of truth, Noctis summoned a weapon from the armiger again. Back in business! They headed out, running into some more daemons to off with more ease now. It didn’t take them long to locate the hanger, walking through to get to the back door where the crystal waited beyond.

Ardyn wasn’t letting them through that easily though. Ignis hears the door open, a gurgled groan coming through. Upon hearing that it was Ravus, Ignis stiffened up, remembering the last time he saw the man at the alter in Altissia. He knew from the video recording him and Gladio found prior that he had been killed. Now he begged for his life to be ended in his newly demonetized state. They set into him, thrown off by the sheer strength the demonic form gave him. Whittling him down took time, but with them all together again, they managed to end the man’s suffering for good. Gladio spoke a few kind words before they were pulled away once again as waves of daemons suddenly poured in.

“Look alive- company!” Gladio warned.

Ignis and them went into the fray, fighting wave after wave of daemons. It seemed like there was no end. Ignis took a breath, calling to Noctis then.

“Noct, you must go on alone!”

“What?” Noctis called back in surprise.

Ignis threw back an attack on himself, guarded. “If you can obtain the crystals power, we may yet be able to turn the tide. Elsewise, we are all like to perish here.”

“Iggy’s right. It’s our only chance!” Gladio called over to agree.

“What about you?” Noctis replied, also strained with the onslaught of the monster’s attacks.

“We’ll manage somehow! Just get moving!” Prompto piped in.

Ardyn assured Noctis he could leave for the crystal so long as his friends remained behind. Everything should have screamed trap to Ignis, but Noctis was on his way and the daemons who surrounded them kept coming in fast. It was everything for Prompto and Gladio to help keep them off of him to stay on his feet and keep themselves safe as well. Hearing those elevator doors close reassured Ignis that Noctis had gotten away, allowing the advisor to focus on killing the daemons instead.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

It seemed as soon as Noctis had left, the daemons weakened and started to dwindle. Taking them out was becoming too easy, and with Noctis not returning yet, they all began to realize something happened. After taking out the last of the monsters they set off to find the crystal themselves, yet all they found was Ardyn.  
He claimed their king was finally facing his fate, and despite the raged attack from Gladio and Prompto, the man stood uninjured and left once more. They were helpless to do anything but let him go, reality setting in.

Gladio had fallen to his knees in grief, crying out and begging the crystal to return Noctis to them, but it fell on deaf ears to the gods. Prompto ran to Ignis, sobbing into his shoulder. Ignis could only stand there numbly, his fist curling tightly as ache filled him.

Noctis was gone.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

A month had gone by.

They left Gralea and all their sorrow followed them back to Lucis. Ignis gave a summarized version of what had happened to Cor. The news struck them all hard, but Cor told them they needed to keep going. The people needed them now that their king was gone.

It helped to keep busy, preparing for the long night that was encroaching on them all.

Gladio threw himself into any of the jobs Cor could find for him. Nothing that was said could comfort his heart ache, despite the clear worry they had for him in pushing himself.

Prompto helped with hunts and getting updates from places on the hours missing from the day.

Ignis forced himself to train. He kept going until he could prove himself to the others that he could be useful. He needed to be. If he just sat in silence with his thoughts he may just go mad. Prompto was good about checking on him at least, keeping him informed where needed but otherwise he seemed withdrawn. Ignis knew he was suffering from the loss of Noctis. They all were.

After a long and straining meeting with Cor about preparations he’d be making when the time comes, Ignis moved to sit down on the couch at the dock in the hidden harbor of Cape Caem. He’s taken up here since returning to Lucis. It helped that Iris, Talcott, Dustin and Monica remained here. They made it a base of operations of sorts for now, and a nice place to rest his head when needed.

Ignis released a deep sigh. Everything ached yet he felt nothing at all.

He was truly doing well to keep it all together, all things considered. He still felt numb and that helped him get things done…but he’s yet to grieve. Is it because he didn’t believe Noctis to be dead? He’s seen the prophecy and knows what Noct has to do, yet he didn’t understand why the crystal took him and for how long he’ll remain inside.

Deep in his thoughts, he barely heard the footsteps coming down the stairs of the lighthouse. He lifted his head slightly to acknowledge the person.

“Hey, Iggy.” Prompto spoke up then, his voice careful and quiet.

Ignis nodded, waving him closer. “Good evening, Prompto…are you here on business?”

Prompto sighed a bit, sitting down next to Ignis on the couch. “Nah….just here to check on you.”

Ignis tilted his head a bit. “Check on me?”

“Yeah. To see…how you’re doing.”

Ignis could tell he was tiptoeing.

“I’m getting by.” Ignis told him, though his voice was edged with exhaustion.

“You look tired.” Prompto admitted then, and Ignis jumped slightly at the touch to his face. Prompto pulled back quickly. “S-Sorry.”

“It’s…alright.” Ignis breathed out, collecting himself.

A silence fell over them for a long moment before Prompto cleared his throat.

“When I was…captured…back in Gralea.” He started, voice a little unsteady. “All I could think about was you guys….if you’d ever accept me for who I was. What I was.”

His voice hitched a bit, releasing a breath to control himself. “I was just curious….if you really…don’t mind…”

Ah. Ignis had meant to speak with him more about this after their return, but the ending to their adventure wasn’t the one he thought they’d have. Ignis sat up a bit fuller, turning his face towards Prompto.

“Prompto…I have no issue of where you came from or what you were made to be.” He hesitated before reaching up, his hands cupping Prompto’s face then. “I know the Prompto from Insomnia…from the road trip around Lucis….and now the Prompto right here in front of me.”

Ignis could feel the blonde shaking in his hold, clearly trying not to cry, if the sucked in breathing he heard said anything.

“I meant to reassure you sooner…I truly did. To think you may have assumed I thought otherwise this whole time…”

The advisor lowered his face, his brows knit together. Prompto slowly releases a shaky breath to collect himself then.  
“It’s…a huge relief to hear. I always just second guess myself...” He falls silent for a moment before suddenly grabbing Ignis’ hands on his face, squeezing them tightly.  
“But I don’t want to be unconfident anymore…I want to be better. _Do_ better, for myself…”

Ignis lifted his face a bit, wishing he could see the determination in those big blue eyes that he remembered. His expression turned bittersweet, smiling at the other.  
“Hard to believe…you’re the same man as the shy boy I once saw at Noctis’ school gates. You truly have come a long way already, Prompto.”

Suddenly Ignis is tugged forward by his hands, feeling lips crushed to his own in a sloppy and inexperienced way. He gasped, heart leaping in his chest before quickly kissing back, need and desires from years pouring out of his being. The pain and ache bubbled away behind a rekindled love he should have ignited way before. The kiss stopped too quickly, and Ignis felt ragged as he breathed in, hearing Prompto panting just as well.

“How long have we danced around one another?” Ignis finally breathes out.

“Way too long. I…I should have said sooner how I felt. I wanted to so many times.”

“As did I. When you went missing on the train, more than ever had I wished to have told you how I felt.” Ignis admitted.

Ignis hears Prompto huff out a half laugh, as if in disbelief, his calloused fingers rubbing shy circles into the back of Ignis’ hands.

“So…”

“So?” Ignis pressed gently, aching to kiss him more.

“Are we…I mean. Do you…want to be official? To be boyfriends...?” The blonde asked, voice nervous.

Ignis smiled more, slowly leaning towards the other as his hands slipped along his arms.  
“I’d be honored.”

Prompto shudders out a breath before it’s sealed with another kiss, the blonde wrapping his arms around Ignis’ shoulders as he’s pulled flush against the blind man. The contact Ignis had longed to have for so long. It was what they both needed in this moment of pain and ache. A full and loving foundation to build up once again, and they would do it together.

That night they share a bed once more and Prompto allows Ignis to touch his face, mapping it out slowly and tenderly while pressing kisses here and there. It was enough to have the sharpshooter turn to a puddle of mush under the affections. So shy yet so eager. Despite the dance they shared being a long one, Ignis wanted to savor everything now that he was free to act on his feelings. Even in the wake of raw feelings of losing Noctis, they had each other to lean on when needed now. For that night, it was just innocent intimacies before falling asleep in one another’s arms.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

There were many times that Ignis and Prompto were away from one another. Ignis wanted to research the prophecy Noctis was forced into, Talcott at his side to aide him. Prompto took to hunting and locating supplies as needed. With patience, they were even able to get Gladio to take it easier and take care of himself. They stayed busy otherwise, coming together when able.

Six years went by almost painfully slow with the Long Night rolling in worse and worse as the months went on. At this point, there was no sunlight anymore and daemons wreaked havoc on the lands. For a while, even Cape Caem became over run, only able to be taken back after Glaives fought to get there and return power to the location. Lestallum in the meantime became the meeting point for the lovers, and on this night, it’d be a special time indeed.

They planned to marry.

It was Prompto who proposed, meeting Ignis one day out of the blue, being cheesy as ever, before popping the question in an anxious ramble. Ignis remembered how weak in the knees he was, the way Prompto could go from chuckling shyly to lowering his voice and wrapping strong arms around him. Of course, he said yes.

The wedding was a private affair, only Gladio attending save for a clerk who had taken refuge in Lestallum. With it official, and humble rings to bare on their fingers, the trio relaxed together to talk of good times and warm feelings. Even Gladio managed to enjoy the night and drink a few beers with them before heading out. Ever busy now that he was a Crownsguard Captain.

Their wedding night was splendid. Full of romantic dancing and a small home cooked meal with the rationes they had saved up for the occasion. When Prompto got Ignis to bed, he was thoroughly ravished from head to toe before returning the favor. They pulled the best from one another in every situation, and it made for moments like these to be deeply intimate. In the soft, love-filled whispers that followed, they promised one another that when the Long Night ended, they’d get a house together and enjoy life to the fullest. They’d not take the light for granted any longer.

Prompto dreamed of taking his photography to the next level. Maybe owning a chocobo- a dream that Ignis found silly but all the same encouraged of his newly founded husband. It didn’t matter how absurd his dreams may sound. The times have changed, and dreams were what kept them all living; moving forward. It didn’t matter if he just may have to deal with the blonde actually getting a chocobo to raise at their small house in the future. He’d support Prompto in any ambition he had to his dying breath if it meant hearing him laugh and ramble on happily about everything until he tuckered himself out.

Ignis held him that night in his arms as the blonde slept, listening to his heartbeat and soft breaths and felt tears burn his clouded eyes. He felt truly lucky to have Prompto despite all they’ve lost thus far. He’d never go a day- or night, without telling this ridiculous man how much he loved him. Ignis kissed the top of his head tenderly and nuzzled into to those locks on his golden head to breath a soft sigh and collect himself. He loved him too greatly to bare sometimes, but he’d bare it openly if it meant Prompto going out knowing he was truly loved.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

Ten years was a long time for the trio to manage life in the chaos.

The Long Night was brutal and wearied them all thin, but nonetheless they pushed on. When word had spread of Noctis returning, they all rushed to Hammerhead to see for themselves. Prompto relayed everything to Ignis as Talcott pulled up in the truck, and as Noctis stepped out, he heard the blonde gasp softly, the hand in his shaking. Ignis felt a lump in his throat, chest filled with a weight as he heard those footsteps approach and a familiar voice speak.

“Hey.”

It was him. It was truly him. Ignis’ lips bloomed into a smile, Prompto laughing a dry but happy laugh at such a greeting. But neither of them made a move to hug him- no. Gladio, who had been hovering numbly to their side finally surged forward, pulled Noctis into him. Ignis turned to Prompto then, squeezing his hand.

“Let us wait for them in the diner. I’m certain they’ll be at it for some time before Gladio is willing to release him.” Ignis said then, already walking confidently without his cane to the building that’s now been taken over as a headquarters for hunters and Glaives. Prompto didn’t complain one bit, sounding content even as he walked beside him.

“Gladio looked like he saw a ghost.” Prompto said then after they were clear from earshot at this point.

“He has, with how long it’s been…we didn’t know when Noct would return to us. I’m…just thankful it was now.” The advisor spoke gently, stepping up the steps of the diner and inside where it felt much brighter.

He was able to make his way around the scattered ammo and supplies with ease to find his way to the couch there, leaning slightly into Prompto’s frame once he joined. Prompto seemed a little antsy then. Clearly, he had a lot on his mind. Ignis had learned to pick up new clues to read his lover better, ever thankful the blonde was expressive both physically and vocally.

“A gil for your thoughts?”

“Huh?” Prompto piped up then before flustering. “Oh, well…it’s just. Now that Noct is back, how are we gonna tell him about…you know…”

Ah. “Us being married?” Ignis replied smoothly, hearing the blonde deflate beside him.

“Yeah…I mean. We weren’t even dating when he left.”

“We’ll simply be forward on the account.” The blind man spoke as he gently placed a hand on the blondes bouncing knee. “It’s been four years since we’ve married. And ten since we began dating…I will tell Noctis myself if you feel too stressed-”

“N-No! I definitely want to be there to tell him, too. I mean….you’re my husband. I don’t want to seem like, y’know….I’m ashamed of that? Not in front of him. Because I’m def not.” Prompto rambled nervously, huffing when Ignis squeezed his knee.

Ignis smiled warmly, resting his head in an openly tender motion against Prompto’s shoulder. The blonde sucked in a breath before slowly letting it out. Ignis could hear Prompto’s heart beat quickly and found it endearing that he still got so flustered with him after all this time. He didn’t move himself from the other until hearing others enter the diner, the tender words exchanged a clear sign it was their other two friends finally joining them.

They all sat for a while to catch up. Noctis spoke with clarity on everything, and it was a stark difference to the advisor who knew the wayward boy he used to be growing up. Knowing his fate pained him greatly, but his lips remained sealed. He was certain Noctis would share it once he was ready to.

Before Ignis or Prompto could find a good place to bring up their relationship, Noctis took pause in their chat, Ignis hearing Prompto start to fluster a bit. Was he staring?

“Matching wedding bands, huh?” Noctis said then with a smile to his voice.

“Yes. We we’ve been married four years now.” Ignis spoke up while Prompto continued to fluster.

Ignis placed a hand on Prompto’s knee then to ease him, the blonde melting into Ignis’ side then and offering a shy chuckle.

“Yeah dude! We finally stopped messing around and went for it. You should have seen Ignis’ face when I proposed. He was totally all emotional and stuff.” Prompto said, clearly wanting to tease Ignis into huffing at him.

Noctis seemed amused by his reply. “You? Proposing to Ignis? When did you get so bold?”

“Hey, I got some moves! Obviously, it worked.” His hand clenched around Ignis’ then and the blind man smiled subtly, at ease now that it was in the open and taken so well.

After some time talking about their lives up until this point they eased into their plans to infiltrate Insomnia to take back from Ardyn once and for all. Gladio reported about the Glaives that were still held up inside, and it gave them hope for safe havens they could utilize while trekking the massive city.

When the conversation lulled, Noctis broke the news.

The rooms tension was like ice then, all the happy memories and such buried under the weight of what was to come. There was no easy way to tell them all the news of Noctis’ coming demise. Noctis struggled himself to relay when the gods had planned for him, having to gently ease Gladio who fought tooth and nail to counter his words, trying to find any other way for this not to be how it ends.

Noctis assured them, there was no other choice. This was the fate the gods put on him and he was to fulfill it. Kill Ardyn and sacrifice his life to bring an end to the scourge, returning the light to the world.

Gladio fell into a silence that was numbed by his anguish, and Ignis decided to leave the shield with his king alone until they were ready to set out. Prompto stuck to his side, his silence deafening. Ignis wanted to comfort him, but nothing could be said in that moment that’s make the ache any easier. They just got their friend back and now he was to be put up to slaughter for the peace of the world. Selfish desires were easy to put up as a front when feelings were strong. Ignis knew for the greater good his sacrifice wouldn’t be in vain, but it didn’t make him any less raw and pained to finally share the burden of this news with the others.

When they finally headed out, they shared one last rest at a camp nearby. Noctis spoke to them all like the king he truly was, and the friend they always cherished. It left them all achingly emotional, but all the more proud to be at Noctis’ side at this moment.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

Insomnia was retaken.

The retinue fought long and hard through the destroyed city, taking on daemons and magitek alike. They regrouped with Glaives and worked with Cor to take over enemy bases until all that was left was Ardyn himself. Each step of the way was pained, but they didn’t fail their king who stood tall and faced every challenge with resolve. As they stood on the steps of the Citadel then to see him off to his final battle, Ignis could only wish he could see him go one last time.

“Walk tall, my friends.”

He was gone. Prompto and Gladio cried out as they drove their ache into the flesh of the daemons rising from the ground around them then, and Ignis joined the fray, his heart heavy. His friend. His king. Did he advise him well? Was it truly enough?

It felt like a lift time passed as they fought, and despite years of fighting vehemently already they didn’t let up until a bright light suddenly hit Ignis’ face. Around him, daemons screeched in pain before dissolving into nothing before them. Ignis turned his face towards the light with silent amazement, his entire being crippled by how warm it was. Did it…truly happen?

Prompto moved to his side, trembling as they stood together for a short moment. Ignis then heard Gladio running. They hesitated before following. Inside, through the great halls and past destruction, they made it to the throne room. Prompto called out to Gladio to wait, but the shield couldn’t be stopped. Ignis held a vice grip to Prompto’s wrist as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, already choking up. He already knew what’d be there, but the anguished cry from Gladio was enough for Ignis to silently start crying himself. Prompto helped lead him up the stairs until they all stood around Noctis deceased in the throne.

It was in that room they all held their dead king and one another in shared tears, all the while the sun rose high over the city to wash in through broken windows and shattered hearts.

Ignis and Prompto once spoke that they’d never take the light for granted again. Truly, they wouldn’t, for the light was Noctis himself now. His sacrifice for his people and his friends.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

Peace.

The world was at peace finally. People moved on from the Long Night after years and years of rebuilding. Now generations who only knew of peace existed and it was a wonderous thing. Ignis continued to aid relief efforts throughout the years with his husband at his side until they realized things were falling into place. They both decided to retire, taking up a plot of land outside the rebuilt Insomnia to live. They didn’t own any chocobos, but they did own about three dogs and a few chickens.

Prompto actually did take up his photography professionally, becoming one of the most well known in all of Lucis for what he published in papers and magazines. Ignis remained at home for the most part, tending to the animals and a well filled garden. It was work that eased his mind and kept him busy. They’d both grown older and only wanted a quiet life now. When Prompto wasn’t off working, he was at Ignis’ side the whole time. They’d have picnics and lay in the grass and soak under the sun until falling asleep. They took every chance they could to be outside and cherish the sun and renewed wildlife blooming around them.

It took Gladio a long time to come around, but once he found peace within himself, he’d come over to visit for dinners and holidays sometimes between work. He still remained a captain of the Crownsguard, taking up a role similar to Cor. It was best he stayed busy, but Ignis and Prompto always worried about him despite him assuring them he was alright. Ignis knew when finding him one drunken night at a bar a few years ago that the shield only took peace in knowing that Noctis would be there for him once he finally let death take him. If that was what it’d take for Gladio to be content and continue on without grief, he’d support his friend as best he could.

One night, sitting on the couch in front of their fireplace, Ignis found himself wrapped in a blanket shared with his partner in a content silence. Prompto tapped away at his phone for a moment before setting it aside and kissing the top of Ignis’ head.

“Tired, babe?” He asked, his voice deep and mature.

Ignis rested back against the blonde, tilting his head into his neck to breath him in.  
“A bit…though I’m fairly relaxed here. I don’t wish to move.”

Prompto smiled against the top of his head, arms weaved around him then.

“You can cuddle me like this in bed too, y’know.” His lips trailed down, teeth grazing Ignis’ ear causing him to suck in a breath. Prompto chuckled at the reaction.

“Even at the handsome age of forty-eight you remain insatiable.” Ignis chided, though he smiled still, turning his head more to catch Prompto’s lips for a chaste kiss.

“Can you blame me? I’ll probably be old as hell and still making moves on you. You’re just too damn gorgeous.”

Ignis laughed warmly and openly, head falling back as Prompto gave playful kisses to his throat. He pushed Prompto’s face away then before grabbing his chin as the blonde smirked.

“In bed with you, then.”

“Yes sir!” Prompto replied gleefully as Ignis shook his head, moving so the other could shuffle his way to their room.

Ignis lingered by the fire for a moment then, head turned towards the warmth of it before smiling softly. Prompto called from the room suddenly with a wolf whistle.

“Where’s my hot husband? You’ve got a blonde in need in here!” He sang out.

Ignis pulled himself away from the fireplace then, laughing softly. This was the peaceful life they all should have gotten, but Ignis would continue to cherish every second given to him. Every second he could crawl into bed and kiss his lover silly and roll around laughing. Every moment they could hold one another and feel their hearts intertwine, and every morning they could rise together against the rays of morning light.

It was all thanks to Noctis. He truly was…the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to any and all comments and kudos! They're truly appreciated. <3


End file.
